


North Star

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archery, Bonding, Crossover, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insanity, Lightning soul, Non-romantic partners, Original Character(s), Secrets, Slow Burn, Team Dynamics, Tragedy, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: What if Black Star wasn't an only child? What if he had an older sister? What if she didn't quite fit in with the Shibusen crowd?Four years older than her little brother, North Star has the same crazy blue hair and power hungry attitude. But she's also got a soul filled with lightning and a reputation for killing her weapon partners. Because of this she decides to leave Shibusen and go somewhere far away.She ends up in Japan where she meets an Exorcist, Fujimoto Shiro, who takes her under his wing, raises her alongside his two adopted sons, Yukio and Rin Okumura.





	1. I Might Not Come Back

 

“I heard Tiashe was sent to the nurse again in the middle of class.”

“Yea, I heard that too.”

“It’s the fourth time now. What class is it?”

“Hey, didn’t Faren go through a similar thing before he died on a mission?”

“It’s awful. I wonder how his partner is?”

“Its Her. You know?”

“No way? The same one?”

“The teachers won’t talk about it because of the situation, but you know how it is.”

“Killing her partners off? Its terrible.”

“Damn Star Clan. Why’d she have to come here?”

“Don’t look, but she’s coming down the hall.”

“Just like the rumors, she looks dangerous.”

“Say anything that she can hear and you might be visiting the nurse too.”

The voices were from various students idling in the hallway. A strip of white cloth held her messy blue hair in check. North Star walked past the staring eyes silently, trying to ignore the loud whispers.

She and her ten year-old brother had been brought to Shibusen when he’d still been a baby. Four years older than Black Star, she’d entered the school program two years earlier. Her first partner had mysteriously died when they tried synchronizing. If they’d learned why, no one bothered to explain even after her next partner ended up the same. Now her current partner had tried to synch with her for the fourth time and collapsed unconscious out of his weapon form.

“If it isn’t the resident weapon-killer?” a snide girl’s voice spoke loudly. North turned her head and looked at Shawna and her two ‘puppies’. “So, how long until this one dies too? Or is he already dead and just being covered up?”

“Shut up, Shawna. It’s none of your business.”

“Oh,” she feigned surprise, “Did I strike a nerve? Whyever would I do that? Not talking isn’t any fun.”

“Are you forgetting that I could easily beat your face in? We’re both second star meisters.”

“And if you did that, you’d be the one to get in trouble. And what of your brother? Doesn’t he rely on you or something?”

“My brother is not your concern and neither am I. Go trouble someone wimpier.” North turned away and continued down the hall.

“Running away?” Shawna tried to provoke her into returning and failed. North climbed up a flight of stairs. Finding her room, she opened the door and went in. she sighed and fell onto the bed.

Knocking at her door drew her from her happy thoughtlessness. “Come in.”

It was Sid. She didn’t bother sitting up. “Tiashe will recover, but the damage was worse this time. He’ll take longer before he can attend classes again.”

“At least he’s not dead,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry it hasn’t been easy here. But Tiashe has been able to synchronize better with you than Farren and Miroku were. You should take heart in that.”

“What’s so great when everytime he nearly dies in the process?”

“As you said, he’s not dying. There is still a chance he’ll manage it.”

She sat up and threw her pillow at him. He caught it. “So? I can hear them yell in pain right before the connection gets cut! And he’s worse off this time than before. It was the same with Farren. Each time he’d be closer to death and then he died on that mission. And its all my fault!”

“It’s not your fault, North. You don’t have control over this.”

“Maybe I do! Maybe there’s a way I can fix this if I knew what caused it. But I can’t think of anything at all.”

Sid looked at her solemnly. Her cheeks glowed red from anger and she gripped the sheets stiffly in fists. “Well, a few of us have a theory, but nothing concrete. Perhaps you’re ready to be told.”

“Told what?”

“Its possible you have a hidden insanity. Stein had a problem with his own insanity so he was partnered with people who could control that insanity. You’re different. Nothing we’ve witnessed can actually give us a definite answer.”

“I don’t feel insane, just out of control.”

“Farren wasn’t killed by synchronizing with you.”

North froze. “What?”

“The nurse found five burnt puncture points in his chest right around his heart. And autopsy showed he’d been electrocuted.”

Sid watched North take in this information like a poisonous drink. Colour drained from her face. She loosened her grip on the sheets and lay back down on the bed.

“North? Are you okay?”

Forcing herself to try and look normal, a forced laugh came out. “Here I am thinking it was something else and really… If that was a joke it ain’t funny.”

“I’m not joking about this kind of thing. That’s the kind of man I am.”

“I suppose so, but if he’d been killed like that, I’d remember. Nothing of the sort happened. You guys made a mistake.”

“If you think so. Don’t rush to a conclusion though. If you think it through even if I’m wrong you’ll find a solution to this problem. You always do.” Sid left her to think.

North Star waited a moment after he left and then got up to go to her desk. From the lowest drawer she removed a picture of her and Farren. He’d been her partner for her most of her second year. Able to take the form of a curved knife on a chain, they’d gotten along well.

Their last mission. Of course they were going after a witch. North remembered the fight going south quickly. Even with her lightning element ability, they ended up losing. And North had woken up lying next to his dead body. She didn’t even remember how the fight ended.

Caught up in her memories, an enthusiastic, “Sister!” and hug surprised her. Black Star grinned up at her.

“Hey, squirt. Did you get bored?”

“Actually, I think I managed that move you showed me. I wanted to show you.”

“Alright. Lets go down to the training room then.” The two left her room and went downstairs. She’d showed him her soul strike a couple weeks ago. It was just to shut him up for a little bit, but he really learned quickly.

“Yea, you’re definitely catching on. A little more and you might get better than me at that.”

“Ha, I’ll have to be better than you if I want to surpass God.”

Her smile saddened a bit. “Hey, you think you can take care of yourself now?”

“Huh? Haven’t I been doing that since you started at the school?”

“I mean without me around to check up on you or make sure you’re eating properly.”

He frowned at North Star. “Why ever would you ask that? I’d be fine without you around.”

“Good. I’m glad I can leave without worrying.”

“Leave? Now what are you mumbling about,” He demanded.

“I’m not staying here anymore. I’m going to leave and find myself somewhere else to live. I’m sorry this is so sudden, but I just don’t think I can stay here any longer.”

“Does this have to do with your trouble with partners?”

“Sorta. You just keep working at your technique. I might come back in a couple years if I feel like it.”

“Ha! There’s nothing to worry about here. I’ll be the top dog by the time you come back!”

“That’s the spirit. Now I have a few things to do, so I’ll be going back to my room.” He gave her another hug before letting her go. She spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up her things and packing a bag. She went down at dinner time and grabbed a bite to eat before leaving the cafeteria.

Having finished, she went down to the infirmary to visit Tiashe one last time. “I’m sorry, Tiashe. For making you endure this pain over and over. I don’t want you to end up like Farren, so I’m leaving. Not that you can hear me most likely. But thanks for sticking with me this year. I can’t find the answers I want here in shibusen though. I hope you find another meister you can partner with properly.” She dropped a short note by his bedside and left.

North Star hotwired a motorcycle and sped down the streets out of town.

 

\----

 

“Catch her! Don’t let her escape or it’s your necks on the line!”  the girl easily reached the top of the fifteen foot tall stone wall. Down of the ground, three of the mobsters tried to chase after her after she vanished from their sight.

“Boss! She got away with the box. Mr. Ainomu won’t be happy about that.”

“Damnit.”

Blue hair, mismatched black and white outfit, and dark eyes. North Star laughed openly from her new vantage point three stories up on a window sill. It’d been two months since she left Shibusen. This Japan suited her just fine. Sitting down on the sill, she opened the box she’d stolen.

“Hehe. Fujimoto san will love this one.”

“Hey, what are you doing out here on the sill? You’re gonna fall and break your neck.” The window behind her opened and the resident frowned at her.

“I won’t fall. No need to worry.”

“You kids. Get in here this instant or I’ll call the police.”

“Okay.” That’s right. I keep forgetting that I still look like a kid to these people. I really need to quit standing out. North went into the apartment to satisfy the woman who then lectured her about doing such reckless things before telling her to head home. The door clicked shut behind her. North Star glared for a moment at the door and then ran lightly down the hall.

Shiro Fujimoto was an exorcist. And a monk of sorts. His family also included other exorcists and his two sons Rin and Yukio. A little more than a month ago, she’d run into him without meaning to.

 

\----

 

Night time and the rain came down steadily. She hadn’t managed to get anything to eat for a couple days due to the rain. In order to ignore her empty stomach she wandered aimlessly across the rooftops.

From the roof, she spotted an old man fighting off a few nasties. She watched a moment and spotted one of them going for a surprise attack.

Fujimoto turned around anticipating to block an attack and instead stared at the strange girl that dropped on top of his attacker. Blue hair aside, her outfit seemed so odd: Worn leather jacket, red and yellow striped shirt, baggy jeans and a pair of brightly coloured sneakers.

North stepped off the person and checked his breathing. She looked up at him when he cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“Thanks I guess for the help. Did you seriously just jump off the roof?”

“Is that so odd? You looked like you needed help.”

“Even so that’s a two story building. It’s normal to break a leg jumping from that height.”

“Not something I’ve ever had problems with. I guess that just means I’m not normal. See ya, old man.” North spun and headed away from him.

He grabbed her jacket. “Wait up a moment. How long have you been out in the rain?”

“Probably since it started this afternoon. In and out of it from time to time. Why would you ask that kind of question?”

“Because you’re soaking wet and wandering around in the middle of the night. I suppose there might be some way I can thank you for taking that guy out?”

She thought about it. “Food would be nice.”

Fujimoto smiled. He took her to a fast food place. “So, how is it that you can drop two stories without being injured?”

She swallowed the previous bite of a burger. “I just think of myself as lightning. There’s no gravity to it. I’m at the roof and then I’m on the ground. Done. No excess energy causing injury.”

“That’s an interesting theory. Not something just anyone would come up with.”

“So my brother likes to say. But I’m not really interested in such recognition.” She finished the first of the three burgers she’d ordered and unwrapped the second. “Why are you so interested in my ability anyway?”

“I’m just curious is all. You seem talented.”

“Not really. I’m completely normal. My brother’s the talented one. He wants to beat god.”

Fujimoto chuckled. “He’s got quite the imagination, your brother. How does he propose to do that?”

“Where we lived there really is a shinigami living there too. He runs the entire place. It’s even called Death City. So wanting to defeat god isn’t so abnormal.”

“Sounds like an interesting place, so why’d you leave? I don’t think you’re better off on the streets.”

“What makes you think I’m living on the streets?”

“You’re clothes. How long you’re spending in the rain. And being able to eat those burgers so quickly. You haven’t been eating on a regular basis probably.”

“If I wanted more normal clothes I’d have picked them out. I like the unbalanced look.” She went for her third.

“Oh, I see. Either way, do you prefer living on the streets to Death City?”

“Yes. If I don’t live with anyone I don’t have to worry about them. I left because of that reason.”

“Even if you can’t eat? A kid like you shouldn’t be living on the streets. You’ll die too…” his sentence dropped off because she’d suddenly moved up against the window and was staring at two other customers. Guys only just become adults they looked like. Fujimoto said to her, “Do you know them?”

“No. I don’t. But I’ve never seen a guy walking around like a devil. With horns and a tail and all.”

“You can see his horns?”

“Eh, am I not supposed to?”

“What you’re seeing is the demon possessing him. The demon was able to take over because he matched feeling and personality.”

“So… I’m just seeing the soul that resides inside him?”

“Yes, I guess you could put it that way.”

“Is him possessing the human bad?”

“Ah yes… what are you doing?”

North Star got up. “Getting rid of the demon. Thanks for the food.” She walked over to the other table and calmly took the extra seat.

The two boys looked at her for a moment. The one with the demon growled, “Get back to your own table, girly or I’ll help you back over.”

“I don’t really feel like it. the old man was starting to be creepy. You know how some guys can be. I really can’t sit here with you two?”

“No. I don’t give a damn if he starts feeling you up, just get out of my face.”

North looked at him quietly and then gave the table a good kick with a jolt of lightning. It lifted off the floor and landed several feet away from its original spot.

“Nevermind letting you be. You’ll pay for that.” The guy stood up and cracked his knuckles. When he swung his fist, she dropped and rolled out of the way. North turned to his back and hit him dead center with a soul burst. The guy collapsed and his demonic appearance disappeared.

Unfortunately his buddy wasn’t so happy. “You little twerp. What’d you do to him?”

“She did him a favor, though in a roundabout way.” Fujimoto stood and came over. “He’s probably just unconscious and should wake up soon. Let’s be civilized and leave it at that.”

“Did him a favor? You senile?”

“Not at all. Your friend here got himself possessed by a demon. She just got rid of that demon. Hasn’t he become more aggressive and violent as of late?”

He slowly nodded. “Yea, I thought he just needed to blow off some steam.”

“Glad that we agree. Now I believe we should be leaving.” He gestured for North to follow him. She quickly caught up with him.

“Ah, as I said. Thanks for the food. I probably shouldn’t bother you anymore.” She turned and he grabbed the back of her jacket again. “Would you quit doing that?”

“Not if you going to walk away. See I think you really do need supervision. I’m not going to leave you to fend for yourself on the streets. Besides you haven’t mentioned your name yet.”

“Why should I go with some old man? Let me go already!”

“Have you thought about this through? You wouldn’t have to worry about hunger or the cold or having somewhere safe to sleep. Besides, I could give you some work that would suit you.”

“I wouldn’t be just free loading?”

“Course not. I’ve got two boys of my own about your age.”

“Well, so long as I’m not gonna be a burden to you…”

“Great, its this way. Ah and please get along with the boys.”

 

“I’m back.” North Star closed the door behind her and took off her shoes. Yukio came to meet her. “Hey Yukio.”

“Did you get hurt?”

“Not this time. Completed it without any mishaps.”

“Won’t you tell me how you do it?”

“Eh, do what?”

“Take these sorts of missions that I couldn’t even do and still manage them.”

“Nope. Not telling. Where’s Father Fujimoto?”

Yukio sighed. “Helping set the table for dinner. I gotta go get Rin.” Yukio dashed up the stairs. North proceeded to the dining room and greeted Fujimoto.

“I got it, no problem. Though I don’t think the guys who had it will be happy about me stealing it.”

He took the box and checked the contents. “For the rumor that I sent you to check up on, you’ve done better than I could have expected. Are you sure you don’t want to be an exorcist?”

“Yes, I’m sure. My style isn’t like yours at all. I’m just glad for a chance to improve my own abilities.”

“Certainly. Rin has taken a liking to you.”

“We spar at night. Nothing more.” Fujimoto handed her the stack of plates.

“Set those out. You may think it’s nothing, but to him, you’re a friend he never had.” North glowered at him as she set the plates on the table. “After all, normal humans get badly hurt by his strength.”

“True, but I’m just more experienced. If I’d been raised like him, I’d be like everyone else. Which I’d prefer. Having these skills is annoying really.”

“You may think that now, but there will be a day that you’ll be grateful for it. Ah, Here come the others. Time to eat.”

Sure, North ended up living with a bunch of exorcist monks, but being able to atleast pretend to be normal was great.


	2. Crazy When I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North has had a good half a year to get used to living with the Okumura twins. She's been trying to teach Rin and working with Yukio on Exorcist matters. Now she gets reunited with her old weapon partner as he refuses to look for a new one.

“Tiashe, where are you going?” Tiashe turned to his friend Garret. “C’mon you took one look at that mission poster and turned into a completely different person. What’s the matter?”

“ What do you think? I haven’t accepted another partner since North left.”

“This is about that Star clan girl?”

“She’s not like you guys say she is. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to her.”

“What makes you think that mission has anything to do with her?”

“I’ve been trying to find information on her. And so far everything tells me she’s in Tokyo. So I’m gonna take that mission and find her.”

“Without a partner? I saw that mission too. It’s pretty hard-core.”

“My partner is North Star. I’ll find her and complete the mission with my partner. Thanks for your concern, Garret. But this is something I need to do.”

“Like you’re not a man if you don’t? What, did you go and fall in love with her? It’s been so many months since she left.”

“Eight months two weeks and four days.”

“Why the hell did you go and remember pointless information like that?”

“Cuz I felt like it.”

“Ah, well I guess there’s no stopping you. Good luck. I bet she’s getting to be quite cute now.” Tiashe swung his book bag at Garret. Garret ducked and danced away happily.

Tiashe headed up to his room to pack a change of clothes. And found Sid outside his door. “Sid-Sensei. Why are you visiting me?”

“I heard you’re going on the mission in Tokyo. I’m aware of your reasons too.”

“I see. You spoke to her before she left didn’t you?” Tiashe opened the door to his room and went inside.

“Yes. I feel partially responsible for her leaving. I wanted to give you some advice.”

“Go ahead. I’m listening.” He opened his cloth drawers and started packing.

“Be careful of her. I’m sure you’re also aware of her unstable soul. But I don’t think she is. Unless she managed to figure things out by now.”

“Yea, that soul of hers. I bet she’s hiding a great deal of anger inside. I wouldn’t be surprised with how she’s been treated here.”

“I’m glad you understand. Good Luck, Tiashe.”

 

“Rin, put more energy into that punch. You won’t make an impact on me if you don’t.”

Rin Okumura paused, breathing heavily. “Just what are you made of? It doesn’t matter how much energy I put into my punches, you never get hurt.”

“I explained this already. Don’t use your muscles, use your soul. The energy inside you.”

“That makes no sense. I don’t understand it at all.”

“I don’t expect you to understand. But I figured you’d get the hang of it by fighting. That’s how you are after all.”

“Well, I haven’t.”

“You’re getting better. Your punches are heavier than they were a month ago. But you’d be considered a low level first star at shibusen.”

“What are you?”

“second star when I left. I’d be getting close to a third star by now if I’d stayed.”

“Is that strong?”

“I suppose so. Our teachers are third stars. I guess you want to stop for today?”

“Not a chance!” he lunged at her and they went back to wordless sparring. From the side Yukio watched them with a plate of onigiri next to him.

“Ah so this is where you guys were. Looks like Rin’s enjoying himself.”

“Hello, Father. I suppose he is, even if he’s frustrated at not making any progress.”

“Progress?”

“North is trying to teach him some sort of move. The way she explains it, it makes no sense though.”

Fujimoto sat down next to Yukio. “How does she explain it?”

“The soul wavelength concentrated in his fist should explode outward when he hits the target. But what’s a soul wavelength?”

“Must be something more normal at Shibusen. Well if she thinks Rin can learn it…”

“Perhaps, but well I’m not sure he’s learning anything.”

North redirected Rin’s attack. “You’re still not doing it right. This is what I want.” Spun and slammed her palm into Rin’s chest. Rin stumbled backward, coughing up a storm. “And that was a watered down version.”

“Rin!” Yukio got to his feet.

“I’m fine Yukio. Just surpised.”

“What happened?”

“It hurts inside… like pressure suddenly pressing on my lungs.”

North explained, “I attacked your soul rather than your body. However when used with a normal punch it increases the power and damage. The point is to attack deeper not harder.”

“It’s still confusing.”

“Then let’s break for now. I’m sure you’re hungry.” She pointed to the onigiri plate.

Rin looked at it and scampered, grabbing one in each hand.

“Did he get any better?”

She grabbed one for herself and sat down. “Maybe. It’s the kind of thing that creeps up on you. His strength is naturally enhanced by his soul, so it might be more sudden.”

“That why you’re teaching him this?”

“Yea. If he can do it consciously, it won’t be so much of a problem. He could pretend to be normal.”

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous? What if he abuses it?”

“Oh, Fujimoto-san. Are you that afraid of him?” she grinned at his then embarrassed expression.

“I’m not afraid of him. I just don’t want him making the wrong choice.”

“Then you should already know the answer to that question.”

Fujimoto stood there for a moment longer and then went back inside. Yukio looked at North eating her onigiri.

“You’ve been living here for nearly a year now. Why is it that you seem so much older than you look?”

“I’m like Rin. My clan has a bad reputation for going down the wrong path. Those around me usually kept their distance and said mean things. I ended up spending time with the adults more and more till I entered the school. Well, that’s how things were. I doubt anyone even remembers I exist.”

“Oh… by the way, when I go to high school, what do you plan to do?”

“Plan? The same thing I’ve been doing. I’m not interested in going to school like you guys.”

“You wanna live here with a bunch of old men?”

“God! I didn’t say it’d be heaven!”

He laughed at her. North reddened, embarrassed at falling for the joke. “It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll find a way to survive it. but I think you should really consider becoming an exorcist. Unless you plan on returning to shibusen some day.”

“Well, I’m not really sure. I want to go check up on my little brother some day, but I don’t think I’d ever go back to stay. At least not at the moment.”

“Just your brother? What about your parents. Wouldn’t they want to see you?”

“Maybe… if they were actually alive. I lost them when I was three. Oi, don’t get all sympathetic about it. that’s eleven years in the past and I barely even remember them.”

“That’s just awful,” they heard Rin say from the door, crying a river. “No parents at all.”

“Rin,” Yukio said, “We don’t have parents either.”

“That’s sad too.” Yukio gave up and rolled his eyes.

Fujimoto came to the door again and called, "Rin, if you're don't playing, go job hunting again."

"What, I went yesterday."

"And did you find a job?"

"Ah... No."

"Then get going already. You're not done hunting till you've got yourself a job."

"Yes, sir." With a sour look, Rin left them as Yukio's phone rang.

"Hello, this is Okumura. Yes, Market Street? I'll be right over." Yukio hung up the cell and met North's and Fujimoto's expectant eyes. "They've got a rampager. I'll try to be back before dinner, Father."

Fujimoto nodded. "Take North while you're at it. She hasn't had much to do lately."

North looked thoughtfully at the last onigiri and decided it wasn't worth choking. She got up and joined Yukio heading out.

"So," she asked, "what's this rampager like?"

"Exorcist Bride said it's killed six civilians so far. And it's fast."

"Sounds like a good chance to see how good I've gotten."

"Take it easy. We're only in this as back up and support."

"I'll keep it in mind."

They turned a corner and came upon a disaster. The street looked as if a tornado had passed through. A squad of exorcists were spread out down the street, trying their best to avoid what looked like a near blur to them.

North stopped short. "No way, a Kishin Egg?"

"What was that?" Yukio glanced back at her.

"Nothing." She could see the enemy clearly and his grotesque form matched his red soul. "Yukio, I'll pin him down." Without waiting for him to agree, she rushed out and into the fray. The Kishin Egg lashed out with long sharp fingers and darted to her other side. She kept pace, ducking and countering. He blocked and slashed, moving constantly at that high speed. His beady eyes nearly disappeared as his eyebrows dipped in anger, sharp teeth showing behind thin lips.

"Hey, I'm a little out of the loop," North chatted. "What should I call you?"

"You'll be dead soon enough, so what does it matter?" He moved a little faster, aiming to gut her. She flipped up the side of the building, lightning clinging to her star-adorned boots.

"Common courtesy? I'd love to know the name of someone that can keep up with me."

"They call me Lightning Knife."

"Lightning isn't that slow." She darted after him, picking up her pace with an electrified combo. He dodged every punch and cut downwards.

"True," He hissed. "I should stop playing around."

She jumped just in time, but his hand slipped over her guard, cutting deep into her shoulder and collar. His momentum carried them through an intact store window, sending shards of glass flying. The air rippled. The rest of the windows within ten feet shattered.

Yukio just barely understood that North had been hit. He craned for a sign that she was okay when a voice cut through his focus.

"What it's already started? In Broad Daylight?"

Turning, Yukio saw a kid built like a twig and wearing a school uniform he'd never seen before standing there next to him. The kid looked up at him, completely serious.

"Hey, did this just start?"

"Go home, Kid," Yukio said. "This isn't a tourist attraction."

"I'm not-" An explosion rocked the street, centering on the store where North had been sent flying. Both boys jerked around to see North come flying out, sparking like an exposed power line. She slammed her opponent into the other side of the street. Tiashe felt his heart jump into his throat. "Oh, that is not good."

He jumped a mess of flower pots, forming a matte, black, recurve bow out of one hand on the run. The three exorcists between him and the fight startled as he charged past. Creating an arrow to the string, he drew and let fly. The arrow struck Lightning Knife in the back as he retreated from one of North's electrically charged punches.

Lightning Knife jumped upward, wrapping one set of five dagger like fingers around a grated window sill. A bolt of lightning split sky as North vanished and appeared five feet above him. Tiashe drew a second jet black arrow to his cheek. He aimed at the spot below them .

An explosion of energy rocked the street. The pavement bowled outward and a cloud of dust rolled down the street. Tiashe's aim wavered for a second as the ground cracked, but loosed the moment he felt stable again.

His arrow sank into the Kishin Egg's heart and soul. A film of black spread over it's skin, leaving nothing but the red soul as its body turned to ash. Tiashe started forward  
      Except he did not get much further than a few steps. North rushed at Tiashe. Tiashe rolled and threw her head first into the ground. The lightning around her dispersed. "Why the hell did you have to go crazy when I first see you?"

Click. He froze at the sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

"Explain who you are and why you attacked North?" Yukio demanded.

Tiashe swallowed. "Um, can we do this later?"

"Answer the question, or I start shooting."

"I really don't think now is the tIME!" Tiashe ducked as a bolt of lightning shot at him. Missing, it hit one of the exorcists behind him. "North, wake up!"

"Watch where you're aiming!" Yukio risked taking his eyes off of the scrawny looking kid. There was something different about North. Blood stained her shirt and hand. There even seemed to be a scratch just above her eye. Her eyes. Yukio's hand lowered a few inches. Her pupils had taken on the odd shape of stars.

Before he had time to comment, She vanished in a flash of light and a sonic boom. Yukio lost his footing. He heard a yell and blinked to clear his vision.

Tiashe coughed, trying desperately to get some thing under his feet as he dangled a foot off the ground by North's hand. She had him pressed up to the wall, his collar a wad in her fist, and lightning curled around her other hand. His shoes squeaked and slipped on the smooth stone blocks.

"A tranquilizer would be nice!" Tiashe yelled.

Yukio frowned and ran forward. "North, what are you- Ah!" The instant he placed a hand on North's arm, an electrical charge shot through his body. Yukio's legs folded.

Tiashe gave up on finding purchase and locked his hands on North's arm. Static sparked on his fingers, making him cringe, but he held on.

North struck, fingers piercing his chest. The wreath of lightning touched his skin and dissipated without doing damage. She retracted, dropping Tiashe completely. He fell to his knees, groaning as blood spots appeared on his clothes.

"North Star, stand down!" The command came from the remaining exorcists that had moved to surround them. Tiashe shook his head.

"Don't provoke her," he warned. North began to turn, lightning once more curling down her arms to her hands.

Convinced he was about to witness a masacre, Tiashe was happily surprised when Yukio rolled up and stabbed a needle into North's neck. The small ampoule emptied in seconds. Blinking twice, North collapsed in a bloody but charge free heap.

"Now," Yukio grunted, raising his gun again. "Explain who you are."

 

 

“We’re back!” Yukio called as he opened the front door. He carried North on his back. Tiashe stepped inside as Father Fujimoto came out of a side room to greet them. The two met each other’s eyes and Fujimoto frowned deeply.

“Just what is going on, Yukio?”

Yukio grimaced. “There was a problem with the mission. Tiashe is a friend of North’s and was in the area.”

Fujimoto adjusted his glasses. “Fine, put North in her room and then I expect a complete explanation. And don’t forget you’ll need to write up a report for the council.”

Yukio sighed. “Yes, Father.” Fujimoto went back around the corner.

Tiashe jeered, “He’s your father? No wonder you guys are so weird. How can you stand living with North?”

He gestured to the stairs.  Tiashe followed him up them. “We get along with her just fine. Actually, she gets along with my brother Rin a lot better than with me.”

“Eh… I’m surprised. I guess Shibusen didn’t give her much chances though. Oh, Is this the room?”

“Yup. Pretty empty isn’t it?” the room consisted of the bare essentials: bed, desk, chair, light and dresser. If not for the mess of papers on the desk, one could think no one lived in the room. Tiashe lay North on the bed and searched in his bag for some medicine and bandages which he then used to treat her wound. Yukio leaned back and watched.

“I hear the mission didn’t go well?” one of the other priests poked his head in. “Oh, hello there. Who are you?”

“This is Tiashe. He helped us out. One of North’s friends.” Tiashe waved his hand up in a short hello with the bandage roll in his mouth.

“Looks pretty bad. I guess for North to get hurt, it’s a big deal.” Tiashe took the bandage roll out of his mouth and turned to the chatty priest.

“I was half-wondering what kind of training you guys go through to not be able to deal with an enemy of that ability. I think what's a big deal is how weak you guys seem.”

“Ah, Tiashe? Shall we go talk to Father now?” Yukio quickly issued the priest away.

Tiashe took a quick look at North and then nodded. “Time to get it over with.” He closed the door to the room. “By the way, have you ever had problems with her umm… well has she ever done something like lash out violently and not remember it afterwards?”

“Eh… no. she’s never done that kind of thing. Do she have a history?”

“Sorta. Not officially..”

Fujimoto saw them enter the living room. “Did she get badly hurt?”

“No,” Yukio replied, “She got a bad cut across the shoulders, but nothing worse. She was unconscious because I had to sedate her. And Tiashe was going to explain why that was needed.”

“Well then, sit and explain, Tiashe.” He sat down on the couch. Tiashe let out a soft sigh and took the chair opposite the older man.

“Yukio said you’ve never seen any strange violent behavior from her, so I guess she hasn’t been through any difficult jobs.”

“She has never had much trouble with the missions. What does this have to do with Yukio knocking her out?”

He scratched his head. “She has what we call an insanity complex. She’s not really aware of it, but when she sees blood she loses control and attacks anyone who gets close to her. Even if it’s her best friend.”

“That sounds like something out of fiction novel. Is there proof?” Fujimoto leaned on his hand. Tiashe nodded and stood up to take off his vest and shirt. Yukio winced a second time at the spiderweb-like scar that covered most of his torso under the bandages.

Tiashe explained, “It was a year ago. You saw what she did today. Today I could diffuse the lightning, but last time I didn't. I was lucky to survive. Her first partner was killed by the same attack.” He put his shirt back on and sat down, looking Father Fujimoto straight in the eyes. “However, she doesn’t remember it. She forgets anything that happens while like that. The only way to stop it is to knock her out.”

“So that’s why she was acting that way,” Yukio muttered.

Tiashe glanced at Yukio. “You wouldn’t notice anything different. I’m her tech partner. We’re taught certain abilities in order to work with each other in harmony.”

“Tech partner? What does being a partner mean?”

Tiashe scratched behind his ear while thinking of a way to explain it. “We as students of Shibusen have the ability to use our energy as we will. Partners are separated into two categories, a meister and a weapon. North is a meister and I’m her weapon. By understanding each other and synchronizing our energy we can fight together.”

“Hey, Father, I got a job!” Rin burst into the room all happy and then froze at seeing everyone’s tense expressions. “What happened? What’s going on?”

Father Fujimoto sat up straight. “Ah nothing important. Where’d you get the job?”

“A grocery store on Mall Street. I start tomorrow in the morning. But what’s going on?”

“Oh, this is a friend of North’s. we were just chatting.”

Tiashe looked over his shoulder at the boy. “Tiashe Reddenburg. Nice to meet you.”

“Rin Okumura. It’s nice to know she’s got friends still. Where is North?”

Yukio told him, “She’s asleep at the moment. Instead of wondering about her, let’s go work on what you’re gonna wear tomorrow.” He ushered Rin out of the room

“Let me guess, he’s the only one not in on everything?” Tiashe asked Fujimoto.

“He’s special. I’m sure he’ll join once he’s ready. Anyway, I’m sorry for the rough treatment. If there’s anything you need?”

“Not really. I’ve already arranged a place to stay while I’m here. I didn’t think to run into North so quickly. In the mean time I’ll just stay with North until she wakes up.” Tiashe stood up and stretched. “Don’t worry about me okay?”

“Very well. You and her probably have a lot to talk about. By the way, we will be eating in a few hours. You are welcome to join us.”

“Thanks for the offer.”

 

She sat up, breathing hard. She sat in darkness.

“Where…” she felt the softness of the bed and swung her legs over the side. The faint light coming in from the window slowly brought everything into focus. She realized she sat in her room.

“What happened?” A groan from the corner of the room startled her. “Who’s there?”

“Geez, you’ve never asked me that question before, did you hit your head? Wait yea you did.”

“Tiashe?” a little more clearheaded, she noticed the gentle pulse of his soul. “What are you doing here?”

“Just lay back down. You’ll reopen that wound.”

“Wound?” memories of the fight flooded into her mind. “Oh… I let down my guard and lost consciousness.”

“You know that’s not true. It’s about time you woke up, North.”

“Wake up? But I am awake.”

“No, You’re still lying to yourself about what happens. Sid talked to you didn’t he? About Farren?”

“Farren… You know something about that?”

“I’ve always known something about that. You remember that mission we did a year ago? We were going after that hit man duo and both of us ended up in the hospital afterwards.”

“I remember. After I got hit by the bolt, you got hurt protecting me, but what about it.”

“That was a lie. The teachers told me what to say.”

North stood up and reached out to grab his shirt. The movement caused her to feel the pain again and Tiashe caught her before she collapsed. “I’m sorry, North. But it was better than telling you the truth at the time.”

“Then will you tell me now? What happened.”

Tiashe sat her back on the bed and sat next to her. “You lost control. One of the duo got away, but the other ended up dead. I tried to calm you down and next thing I knew you turned on me. According to Sid, when he arrived, I was just barely still alive and you unconscious for some reason. But I’m not worried about it anymore.”

“Are you saying that I did something just now? After I got hurt.”

“Yes, but you need to unlock that on your own.” She slumped against him, becoming quietly sad. “It’ll be fine. I’m here on a mission so I have a week before heading back to shibusen.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you come here?”

“Because I wanted to see you again. You’re my technician aren’t you?”

“I was. I’m not anymore. I’ll just kill someone else if I go back.”

“… Not true. I’ve gotten better at synchronizing. Dr. Stein has been working with me.”

“That crazy doctor? Why train with him?”

“It’s the insanity. I think I can balance out the anger in your soul.”

She sat there silent for an eternity. “That’ll never happen. Thanks for the thought, but it won’t work. We’ve tried before.”

“If you insist. I’ll be in town for the rest of the week, so feel free to give me a call.”


	3. Cops Can't Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiashe is in town, Rin has a job, and things are quiet, but the loss of Father Fujimoto changes the entire dynamic and North makes a decision she wouldn't have a week earlier.

He ended up coming by for the rest of the week to hang out with them and try convincing North to train with him. It never worked. Saturday night they went out downtown to hang out with Yukio. Ten o’clock came and they were on the way back to the monastery.

"I can't believe you made me do that," North whined. "And you laughed."

“I can’t believe you were so bad at singing. Shouldn’t that be something girls excel at?" Tiashe grinned, impish in his own way.

"I'm good at fighting, not stupid stuff. Yukio, back me up."

Yukio adjusted his glasses. "How can I do that. Haven't you ever sang along to the radio before?"

"No!" North glowered at him. "My brother and I never could afford a radio. And there was no point to such frivolous things when we had to train."

"Then I hope you'll find time for it in the future. You aren't a soldier, North."

"Maybe." North stopped as she sensed a familiar soul suddenly change. The two boys turned to look back at her.

 North, what’s wrong?” Tiashe looked at her. She stared in the vaguely ahead and suddenly took off at light speed. “Hey! You are NOT allowed to just ditch me without a word!”

North rushed ahead, straight home where she had felt the warped change.

“Father Fujimoto!” the door banged against the door. He turned his head to her, blue flames wreathing him and Rin, blood oozing from nose and eyes.

“Oh, is this interference?”

She put a hand to her face without thinking, unaware of the change that had already started. Her eyes turned to the star pupils she’d inherited from her father. “Rin?”

“Get out of here, North!” he yelled. “Get out now!”

Satan shot a stream of blue flames at North. Rin stared in shock as a surge of electricity took her place. She appeared yet again, in the middle of a flying kick that took Satan by surprise, sending him into the wall. Satan lost grip on Rin and Rin grabbed his katana and scurried to the door.

“North, c’mon!” she didn’t hear him, already in berserker mode. Her fist made contact with his head and chest. He caught the next punch and picked her up by her throat. “North!”

“She matters to you? Then be a good boy and come home with me. If not I’ll kill her.”

Rin clenched his fists around the katana he held. Satan tightened his grip on her throat. She clawed at his arm in vain. Rin ran at Satan swinging the sheathed blade.

“Just let her go!” the sheath made an audible whack on the old man’s arm. Satan lost his grip and North collapsed on the floor.

“I think that’s enough out of you, youngster. Into the-“ his arm suddenly grabbed a knife and stabbed into his own chest. “What… you exorcist. This won’t stop me.” He grabbed Rin again, but in trying to toss him into the gate, he lost control of the body again and they both fell in. Rin yelled for Fujimoto to wake up. He looked at North, cuts showing on her neck from the man’s nails digging into her neck. His voice couldn’t reach her. By the time she became aware again, the gate had vanished and Fujimoto was dead.

 

“What are you going to do now, North?” The four kids stood together at the graveyard. Yukio had been the one to ask the question.

“I don’t know.”

“You could come back to Shibusen,” Tiashe suggested. North glared at him. “Or not.”

“Rin?” she asked the boy. Rin stared at the ground with the same empty look on his face. “Hey, Rin.”

“Father told me to call someone to help me. So that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Alright.” One of the priests called out to Yukio and he ran off. After standing there in silence, Rin also wandered off.

Tiashe let out a heavy sigh. “Whatever you decide, don’t rush it. I have one request before I leave you here.”

“What’s that request?”

“Talk to shinigami sama. Just once. I made a promise that if I found you I’d get you to talk to him. He is in a way your guardian.”

“There’s no need to push me. I’ll talk to him.”

“Then shall we go over to the security building? We can use the windows there.” They walked the short distance to the building. Tiashe fogged up the glass with his breath and wrote the number that would connect them to Death City.

“Hullo Hullo. Oh Tiashe kun. How are things going over there?”

Tiashe hooked North by the neck. “Splendidly. I completed the mission and North is fine. She’s been living with monks of a sort. They call themselves exorcists.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Are you doing okay North Star?”

She pulled away from Tiashe. “I’m fine. I suppose you’re gonna ask me to come back?”

“Oh, no. We certainly could use a technician like you, but I think you’re probably happier over there at the moment. No, I’d like it if I could count on you to act as a representative over in Japan. Tiashe would be staying there too if he wanted.”

“Your representative? So you want me to complete missions in this area?”

“Yes, Other than that do what you want. I’m sure you’ve found new things to do.”

“Okay then. Make sure Black doesn’t do anything suicidal please, Shinigami sama.”

“Tiashe keep an eye on her. She still has progress to make.”

“Yea, and thanks for letting us be together.”

“You two are partners. I expect results. Then contact me once a week for reports. Any other times Sid will send a message with a mission. Bye bye.”

The image on the window faded out.

“Well I guess I’ll be sticking around longer than I thought.”

“You better get yourself a job then. No freeloading.”

“What? Work? Not me in a thousand years.” North gave him a healthy dose of electricity. “Oooow. God damn you woman!”

“My name is North and you really should find a way to earn money.”

Rin’s voice interrupted them. “There you guys are. Whatcha up to?”

“Oh, nothing really.” They turned. A flashily dressed man walked with him. North rubbed her eyes as a slight headache set in. when she lowered her hand the demonic visage of him set like a ghost just in front of him. “Rin, get away from him now!” Rin blinked. The air between North and Mephisto heated up in the instant she leaped into action, aiming a simple right hook at him.

Mephisto handled her attack easily, sending her flying over his shoulder.

“North,” Tiashe blurted. Mephisto stopped her from getting up by placing his cane at her throat.

“Have we met before? I don’t think we have.”

She shoved his cane aside and sat up. “I don’t have to know you to know what you are, demon.”

“Now that’s a bit harsh. Perhaps we can discuss this reasonably?”

“Buzz off.”

Tiashe pushed between them. “Leave North along. She wouldn’t call someone a demon so easily.”

Mephisto fingered his facial hair. “So she has sight? Interesting, quite interesting. To be able to see my true form at that age. Tell me, North, who are you?”

“As if you need to know.” She stood up, lightning crackling around her fist.

“Please stop. He’s not an enemy, North. He’s a friend of Father’s.”

She looked at Rin. “He’s an exorcist? You’re kidding right?”

“I’m not kidding. This guy is the one I was supposed to call. He’ll be taking care of me.”

North let the lightning dissipate. “If he’s an exorcist, then what reason does he have to keep you, the son of satan, alive?”

“Huh? You knew?”

“Since the first time I saw you. Father Fujimoto explained it to me. Yukio knows too.”

“What? Why didn’t he say anything to me?”

“Later. First off explain why you’re not in a body bag.”

Mephisto chuckled. “The boy has decided to become an exorcist. I rather like the idea of training satan’s son as an exorcist so I will be letting him live.”

“I see… Rin I’ve decided.”

“Decided what?”

North hit him on the head. “What I’m gonna do since your dad kicked the bucket. I’ll become an exorcist too.”

“North,” Tiashe butted in, “What about Shibusen…” she put a finger up in front of his face for silence.

“I haven’t forgotten that. This isn’t a conflict of duties. Just figure out where you’ll be holing up in the meantime.”

“Ah… a splendid decision. But remember to keep his identity a secret. Can’t have anyone figuring it out.”

North glared at him. “Hey, Polk-a-dots, do yourself a favor and leave already. I still don’t like you. Oh and I’d appreciate it if you don’t bother Rin too much. I’ll be keeping an eye out for you.” She tapped just under her eye for emphasis and didn’t realize that her pupil turned star shaped for a moment. Mephisto jerked in surprise.

Recovering his composure he flourished a bow. “Of course. I’ll be coming by in a few days to give you guys a ride, so please be ready. Your uniforms will be mailed to you of course. Have a good day both of you.”

“Woah, that was so cool!” Rin jumped forward. “Can you do that eye thing again?”

North stepped backward, surprised and confused. “Wait, what? What eye thing?”

“Your eye. It turned star shaped for a moment. And I saw it yesterday when you came in to help me.”

Her expression drooped: a mixture of confusion and fear.

“North?”

She looked away from Rin and turned to walk back to the car. “Shouldn’t we get going. This rain is going to ruin my hair.

The boys stared at her and then look at each other. Rin asked Tiashe, “Does she ever care about her hair like that?”

“Not in a millennium. She’s more likely to worry if it were raining blood, not water.”

“Okay then… that was weird.”

 

“What? I didn’t want to go to school. I just wanted to be an exorcist.”

“Oh, and for that you still need to go to school. No complaining.”

“It’s not fair. You know how it is with me in school.”

“You’re being silly, brother. It won’t be like middle school. No one will know you there.”

“That’s easy for you to say, mister perfect.”

North peeked out the window as she finished changing into her school uniform. Rin and Yukio were already outside with Mephisto. Yukio had explained to her just who he was in the organization. Even so, she’d decided not to trust him.

“North, are you done changing?”

“Yea, you can come in now.” Tiashe opened the door. She shut her suitcase. Tiashe tossed an envelope onto the bed in front of her. “What’s this?”

“A gift from Shibusen. Since we’re not living where they can personally take care of us, they’ll be sending us money once a month. Don’t waste it okay.”

“Course not. I’ve been taking care of my little brother haven’t I? I’ll use this well.” She picked up the envelope and tucked it into her pocket. “Would you turn into a bow already? We talked about this.”

“Yea yea I remember. When in front of others I will be in my weapon form and I can take human form when we’re alone. Why all the secrecy.”

“We can’t let people learn about your ability. I’m only doing this so I can stay with Rin. His power’s are still uncontrollable.”

“What about the dorms? They’re not unisex like at shibusen.”

“I’ll deal with that when I figure out how everything is set up. C’mon, transform already.” Tiashe groaned, but obliged her by turning into a bow: black ebony sleek and well oiled, carved with his name on the side, a silver bowstring strung loosely on the limbs. North smiled and slung him across her back. Picking up her suitcase, she walked downstairs. One of the monks bid her farewell at the door. Mephisto paused in issuing Rin into the car to look in her direction as she closed the door.

“You look good, North,” Yukio told her.

“The skirt is annoying.”

“Even so it’s cute. You should dress like that more.” North heard Tiashe mutter something incomprehensible in her ear.

“Good morning,” Mephisto said. “If you would all step into the car?”

“You expect me to ride in this despicably pink machine?”

He smiled. “Well, If you don’t you’ll have to find your own way to the school.”

North sniffed. She said to Tiashe mentally, ‘You did rent a bike from school didn’t you?’

‘Yes. Why?’

“That’s fine, I’ve got another way of getting around. See you guys later, okay?”

“Ah, See you at school, North!” Rin called to her as she started running down the street. She lifted a hand and kept going. Once out of sight of them she initiated her lightning running. Tiashe directed her to where he left the bike last. Once on it, she didn’t waste time navigating the streets. She could hear Tiashe yelling for her to be careful. She flew through the alleys at breakneck speed.

“Will you slow down?”

“Eh, it’s fine. The cops won’t catch me.”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“No, I’m not. I wouldn’t die even if someone tried.”

“That’s being stupid. When are you going to quit with the delinquent attitude?”

“Why? I get along with Rin so well that it almost makes me laugh. Tiashe, I’m trying to follow that purple bastard okay? So be quiet for a bit.”

“Fine. But if you kill yourself, I’ll never forgive you.”

“That’s sweet, but there’s no need for concern. I’ve been all over this filthy town by foot already in the past year. Ah, here we go.” She made a sudden turn up some steps onto a roof and jumped off onto the highway. Tiashe yelped.

“Don’t you have the ability to hesitate!”

“Nope! Why do you think I can use lightning?”

“You have got to be the most suicidal girl I have ever met. Slow down!”

“Never!” She accelerated, weaving between the cars.

 

“You sure that’s her?” He wore a leather trenchcoat with a metal decoration on his right shoulder. Black sunglasses sat on his head as he used the binoculars to follow North’s progress.

Next to him sat his partner, wearing a green jacket with yellow edges and lining. Flame coloured gloves dressed his hands. “Yup. She’s been causing a lot of problems in this sector. Fast like lightning and knocks out full grown men with one hit.” He lit up a smoke.

“She’s a shrimpy 50k. We’ll just deal with this at a distance. Radio the guys the position for a block up.”

“Will do.”

 

“Hey, North.” Tiashe said after a long silence.

“What?”

“What’s with traffic and why are you just going around everything?”

To the side of her all the cars had come to stops in a traffic jam. “Ah, dunno. Oh look it’s prune guy’s car.”

“That’s great, but don’t you think you should try blending in more?”

“No need.”

“Yes need. Even if I’m slung over your shoulder, I can still see ahead further than you and I’m seeing a lot of cop cars ahead.”

“Ah well… Since that rabbit guy is stuck in traffic, I should probably pull over anyway, since I have to follow him to find the school. Alright, you win.” North came to a stop on the roadway.

“You know North?”

“Know what?”

“Since I came here, there’s been someone following you around. Not very obviously, but from a distance. Just what have you been up to?”

“This and that. I’ve pissed off some people sure, but Fujimoto asked me to retrieve some items, so I did so. There’s been a couple attempts to kill me already.”

“Then why did you pick such an outstanding style of traveling? Wouldn’t it be better to ride in the car?”

“Why in hell are you bringing this up now?”

“It was on my mind, that’s all.”

“Couldn’t have possibly mentioned it earlier could you? It’s nice to know I’m being stalked.” She revved up the engine and started forward. The concrete siding on the roadway splintered behind her. “Yea, really nice.” She shot forward. “I hate it when people do this kind of thing.”

“Look out ahead, North!” she skidded at full speed in an arc through a gap in the traffic. Another bullet impacted in the concrete. She straightened out again and continued through towards the police line.

“You worry about locating that sniper. I’ll worry about what’s ahead.”

“I said look out because of, oh shit, duck!” He transformed into a human long enough to shove North to the side and then returned to his weapon form. She slammed into the passenger side of a Toyota. Then she heard the gunshot echo. The bike spun and got stuck behind another car’s rear wheel.

“Hey! Watch how you’re driving!” the guy in the car she’d hit opened the door to rant at her. She slammed the door on his fingers.

“Arrow, electro.” She strung the bow and took the arrow that then appeared. Taking aim, the electricity on it sparked and grew with a spurt from her power. The result of firing happened to be a series of sudden explosions. North sighed. “You do know where I’m being shot at from right?”

“The tall white one with the black rim. Aim for the left corner.” She spun around and took aim a second time with a heavy metallic arrow. Tiashe confirmed the hit after she fired. She slipped the bowstring off and turned to the sound of footsteps. Rin ran up to her.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“Nothing important. Just some bugger I pissed off taking potshots at me. All dealt with now.”

“But…”

“I’m not in the mood to go into details, Rinchan. Just go back to that pink car and I’ll see you at school.”

Rin nodded and turned around. “You be careful though okay?”

She gave him a thumbs up and he ran back to the car. North unwedged the bike and got it running again. The rest of the ride went quietly, once they got past the wreckage of the cop cars.

 

The girls in her dorm room stopped chatting when she opened the door. She frowned at them and then stepped back out. She jogged down the hall to a corner without everyone else and used one of the keys Yukio had given her. It opened up to the old boys dorm room where he and Rin were staying. The place was completely empty with the two of them out at the moment.

Tiashe transformed back into a human. “This is where we’re gonna be staying? It’s all run down.”

“Yea and I overhead White-hat and Yukio talking about it. it’ll be just him and Rin in here so it’s perfect for us.”

“Just don’t get caught in the baths. That would be embarrassing.” He shut up  after a light shock to his shoulder. North browsed the rooms to find one away from the boys' and began unpacking. It didn't take long. She only had to put away her clothes, hang up her battle costume, and set her toiletries on the desk. Tiashe made himself at home on the second bed, having only the one spare set of clothes in a small knapsack he carried. He knew he'd need to get more things, but this had become a more long-term assignment than planned for.


	4. Do That Flying Trick Again

She opened the door to the classroom just as Yukio introduced himself. He finished his sentence and looked at her. “Even if we’re friends, that does not give you the freedom to be late to class, North Star.”

“Yes, Sensei. By the way, did you warn your brother about being a teacher? He seems to be rather shocked.” She smirked at his frown and took a desk in the back row.

“ Rin, a gaping mouth does not suit you. Speak or shut it.”

“Then explain this to me. Why the heck are you the teacher?”

“Because I am. Now, As it is, I am the same age as all of you however, I have been studying exorcism for the last two years. While in class and while talking about exorcism, please call me sensei. I’d like to know who here has not sustained a mashou.” He paused to count the raised hands. “Four. Then for the first lesson we will be going over the mashou rite.

“This classroom is not open for general use due to the demons that reside here. Low-level demons called goblins and not terribly dangerous. They usually avoid bright areas, so to draw them out I will be using a mixture of animal blood and milk.”

“Oi!” Rin suddenly stood up and got in Yukio’s face. “Don’t just shrug the question aside. What is going on with you?”

“I already explained. I have been an exorcist for two years. If you want more details, leave it for after class.”

“Okay, I get that you’re some special guy for being at your level at our age, but why the heck did you never say anything to me? Huh?” He grabbed Yukio’s uniform. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Yukio lost grip on the vial he held. Rin felt a hand on his arm at the same time as a surge of electricity ran through him. He tumbled backward to the floor, losing his grip. When he looked up, North stood there with the vial in her hand.

“Thank you North,” Yukio said in the silence. She handed the vial to him and walked back to her desk.

“How’d you do that?” the girl sitting in front of her turned around to face North.

“Do what?”

She gave North one of those looks for disbelief. “Get to the front of the classroom so quickly. I barely had time to blink.”

“I ran. Nothing special to it.”

“Obviously special. I have never seen someone move so quickly before.”

“Izumo Kamiki,” Yukio interrupted. “Please talk later. For the moment class is still in session.”

“Sorry, Sensei.” Kamiki turned back around.

Yukio cleared his throat. “I would like all of you to gather over here now that I’ve finished mixing this.” They stood up and started to the front of the room. Yukio went out to the center of the room. “Also, I’d like the four of you who raised your hands to step forward.” North did so along with Kamiki, her girl friend and one of the other boys. The rite went by quickly. And so did class after that. Yukio went over some basic information and then dismissed them. Kamiki and her friend caught up with North in the hallway.

“You want something,” North asked her.

“Ah well, yes. But first, my name’s Izumo Kamiki and this is Noriko Paku.”

“North Star. So what is it you want?”

“I want to know how you managed to run as fast as you did. Did you use some sort of special technique?”

North fiddled with a strand of hair. “You guys would consider it special, but it’s not something I can really explain. It’s something I was born with.”

Kamiki took the time to think about it. Paku smiled and told North, “Even if it’s something you were born with, that makes it even more special. Plus you’re even friendly with the teacher. Are you guys childhood friends?”

“Nope. His dad took me in off the streets a little less than a year ago. I’ve been working alongside Yukio since then. I just never took these exorcist classes.”

“Seriously? How can you do that without any training?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m in a bit of a hurry. See you in class later.” North waved goodbye and jogged down the hall.

“She’s in a hurry? I wonder what she has to do in five minutes.”

Paku shrugged. “I think she just got uncomfortable with all the questions. Shall we go get some juice before the next class?”

 

“North! Whatcha doing up there?” Rin yelled. She looked down from her spot on the roof. Yukio stood next to him.

“Watching the sunset!” Indeed the sunset that day turned out to be a beauty. She joined the boys in the kitchen after dusk fell. “So, this place is pretty crazy.”

“You’re the one who’s crazy,” Yukio pointed out. “You could break your neck playing on the roof.”

“Oh, you really don’t think that. If I fell I’d just turn to lightning to break my fall like usual.”

Rin asked, “Is that the same as the move you used in class?”

“Sorta. The principle is the same, but how I use it isn’t. And before you ask me to teach you, I can’t. I was born with the ability. However, don’t expect me to stop teaching you just because we’re not living at home.”

“Eeeh? You’re such a slave driver for a kid.”

“I originally started teaching you as preparation for when you finally awoke to your demonic nature. Since you’ve done exactly that, there’s more need for you to learn. In fact I’m gonna throw in meditation now. We still don’t have much free time, but when you’re not doing your homework, we’ll be training.”

“Gah, that sounds worse. Are you and Yukio trying to kill me?”

North and Yukio looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rin sat there glowering at them.

 

North lay back in the grass, a lollipop in her mouth. The tree’s full branches shaded her eyes from the noon sun. Both faded and close, she could hear other regular students conversing. The breeze opened a hole in her shade for a moment. North shut her eyes.

“Ah, you’re the girl from before.” North opened her eyes and looked for the voice so close by. Two of the girls she’d seen in her original dorm room stood on the sidewalk. “Aren’t you worried about boys looking up your skirt if you lay like that?” The girl speaking had her rich brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

North rolled over. “Not really. If they want to look, that’s not my problem.”

“That’s really laid back. Almost stupidly casual. You were the same way when you just barged into our dorm room without saying anything.” This time the other girl spoke. She wore her black hair down to her waist with a hairclip on the side.

“Sorry, I didn’t think I needed to say anything. Are you just going to bug me randomly?”

“Please, no it wasn’t a problem,” The first girl placated. “I’m Mandi and this is Teyuka.”

“My name’s North.”

“North. What an odd name. Your parents must have had an intriguing mindset.” North turned back over and closed her eyes.

“I wouldn’t know. Is that all?”

“Eh… I’m sorry. We’ll leave you alone now.” She and Teyuka started away. North heard Teyuka say, “What in the world are you thinking? Haven’t you heard that she’s the type of girl who’s in a gang? I heard she even skipped the first day.”

“You’re overreacting, Teyuka. She seemed nice enough to me. I just said something bad is all.”

North tried to relax again, but found herself unable to do so.

“Is it me, or is that white blonde chick staring at you?” Tiashi whispered into his partner’s ear. North looked where he indicated. The girl looked pretty normal. pale skin, bright blue eyes, average height and a sweet smile. The necklace around her neck screamed money. A faint touch of pink eyeshadow glittered over her eyes. She blinked, looking at North. And suddenly turned away, almost desperate to start a conversation with the nerd boy standing next to her.

North turned her vision back to the shifting leaves. “She’s young for an egg. Or maybe just appearing young.”

“Appearing young is more likely. Eating souls probably makes you stay young longer.”

“Probably? Wouldn’t you know?”

Tiashe growled, “I’m not some sicko, she’s staring at you again. Well you are talking to the air.”

“Then shut up, Tiashe. We’ll deal with her after dark.”

“Fine, I’m gonna get some shut eye then. You should too.”

The bell rang for the end of lunch. North stood and stretched. “I’ll sleep through Yukio’s class then. That’s pretty damn boring.”

 

“What’s this?” North stared at the sheets in front of her. Her half eaten dinner sat to the side. Yukio adjusted his glasses.

“That happens to be the work you slept through today in class. Consider it your homework.”

She flipped through the pages. “No thanks. I didn’t sleep through your class just to do all this.”

“You want to become an exorcist with that kind of attitude?”

They glared at each other. She dumped the rest of her rice into her mouth. “Fine, I’ll do it. Though you should know that I’m not here to just become an exorcist.”

“Your reasons aside, I won’t let you skimp on the work if I can help it. Turn it in tomorrow.” He set aside his empty tray and left her. Tiashe snickered. She glanced at him. He’d taken human form to eat.

“I’d have slept through that creepy dude’s class. You don’t live with him.”

“I don’t like that guy. But at least his class is interesting. I’ll deal with the homework tomorrow. Did you talk to Shinigami?”

“Shouldn’t that be Shinigami-sama?” she ignored him. “Yea, I talked to him. He said the one we saw is probably the Vampyre. It’s been around for a few years, but they hadn’t been able to locate it due to its constant moving. Specializes in attacking young men.”

“Sounds like a real bitch. Probably dangerous at close range. Hopefully she’s got a room with a window.”

“When do you want to leave?”

“After I finish this chicken.” Tiashe rolled his eyes. “Everything in its time and place. You should eat properly too.”

“I eat breakfast and dinner. During lunch I’m stuck on your back.” The meal tray slid onto the counter. North picked up the five sheets Yukio had given her. Tiashe gave his ramune bottle a spin on the table. “Do you have any sort of plan? I’d rather not just rush in there. We are on school grounds. Plenty other people around.”

“Obviously… if I can, take her down by shooting her through a window. If I can’t… then I’ll have to get her to come outside.”

“You’re gonna break property again?”

“It usually happens in a fight. Regular or abnormal. If you keep spinning that bottle, it’ll fall off the table. Meet me on the roof.”

“The roof?” she smiled at him and walked out.

She arrived on the roof wearing her battle outfit. It consisted of a pair of asymetrical black and white pants, a white shirt with a large blue star and a black slash on the front, a black and white long sleeved jacket, and a white headband. Tiashi transformed into a bow for her without speaking.

He muttered after a moment, “You’re gonna do that flying trick aren’t you?”

She snickered in response. To anyone still up, the air suddenly flashed as a lightning bolt crossed the school yard. She dropped onto the roof above where she could feel the kishin egg.

“two floors down, next to the window. That means she’s awake and an easier target.” She ran down the roof and then dropped onto a lower level. With Tiashe’s guidance, she spotted the girl at the window.

The window shattered when the arrow hit it. However, she heard no screams. A rooftile cracked under North’s foot.

“One, you missed. Two, she turned into a swarm of bats. Is she a witch or an egg?”

“Kishin egg, I’ve seen witch souls.” She reached the end of the level and dropped off the edge.

“You know, I’m not really surprised people don’t like dealing with you.” She paused long enough to shoot three of the bats with an arrow.

“Why’s that?” she stopped running as the bats took human form again. Tiashe didn’t answer fast enough. North raised the bow and pulled back on a third arrow. Her prey nearly vanished from sight. North avoided a fatal blow by jumping sideways off into space. Four razor sharp nails still gouged her side.

Lightning flashed again. North recovered her balance and set up a new arrow. This time she was ready for the unexpected speed. She let fly perfectly. The Vampyre clutched at the shaft sticking out of her shoulder. Her eyes flicked back to North in time to see the second arrow take flight. The arrow had only just reached halfway between them when she moved. North brought up her arm to block the swipe. The girl left scratches on North’s armored gloves.

Crackling lightning followed North as she worked to meet the vampyre speed for speed. The exorcist arriving at a distance to check on the reported disturbance saw a network of lightning, one line barely finished before the next started, sometimes a pause long enough for him to see North fire an arrow. He pulled out his phone.

“Sir, there are two people fighting in the senior courtyard. One using lightning. The other seems to be a student. Shall I wait for backup?”

The voice on the other line grunted. “I’ll send assistance, get the student out of there.” The connection dropped. The exorcist  began his approach to the battle.

North felt her energy nearing a limit from the high speed chase. Her partial synch with Tiashe helped her to track and dodge her opponent, but her own abilities taxed her. only two more of her arrows had found the target, but none had hit close to a vital point.

Engrossed in frantically looking for an opening, she missed the slight movement to the side. Luck meant that the exorcist took her speed into account as he aimed. He shot her with a bullet in the chest. Tiashe transformed into a human to keep her from hitting the pavement.

The exorcist ran in to act as a shield for the “student”. “Girl, get back to the dorms,” he told her. “I’ll take care of this.” He squeezed the trigger.  Realizing in that second the danger, Tiashe took the bullet in his shoulder.

He yelled at the man, “You idiot, the girl behind-” he cut off as his words became pointless. The Vampyre latched onto the exorcist, teeth in neck, claws griping his shoulders, restraining his death throes.

Noise disrupted the moment. The blonde dropped her meal, not that it mattered, the man had already started turning into ash. She ran from the courtyard.


	5. White Christmas Lights in Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with the Vampyre continues, but Suguro is there with her, causing complications.

Mephisto slowly shut his cell phone and set it on the desk. Mahogany lightly engraved on the corners shimmered in the slight moonlight coming in. the plush carpet muffled his footsteps as he walked to the light switch. His office lit up under the ceiling lamp. He walked back to the desk and sat down behind it.

The lightning had left scorch marks in the courtyard. One dorm window needed to be replaced. One tree had been split.  His phone started vibrating, shifting on the slippery surface of the wood. Flipped open, the number came from Okumura Yukio.

“Do you have a report?” his annoyance slipped into his tone only momentarily.

“The student sighted fleeing hasn’t been found. Tiashe gave us a description at the least even if he didn’t explain why they were fighting.”

“Who is Tiashe?”

Yukio’s voice jerked. “Ah, a friend of North’s. He and North were sent to your office after being treated.”

“Good. I will see what they are willing to tell me.” Mephisto shut his phone with a snap.

When the two kids were introduced to the room, his sour mood no longer showed on his face. He studied the boy. Tiashe wore worn jeans and a blue t-shirt. He looked like a foreigner with his pale skin, light brown hair and gray eyes.

Mephisto waited only a moment longer. “Before I get into the damage caused, I’d like an introduction. I do not believe I’ve met your friend, North Star.”

“Tiashe Reddengard, Sir.” Tiashe bowed his head slightly.

“At least you’re a polite little brat. You caused some very showy damage to the courtyard tonight as well as one dorm window. I’d like to know why.”

“I’d like to-” Tiashe cut off when North raised her hand.

“There’s no need to apologize to Mr. Polk-a-dots over there. He's not even human. Also, we were trying to neutralize a threat when your exorcist got in the way."

“Your attitude could use work. And I don’t believe you. Let’s try this again?” North and Tiashe looked at each other.

“Then, you’re just out of luck. Perhaps you should be looking for the one that got away?”

“I have people searching for her. You injured a student."

"A student that killed your underling."

"That is not justification for attacking her." Mephisto sighed and regained his cool. "As I understand it, you are not staying in your assigned room, you treat the teachers with so little respect it's almost rude, and now this. Why are you studying to become an exorcist?"

“To protect Rin from you, Mr. Demon. Besides, I’m a dropout. Might as well learn a few new things.”

Mephisto raised his eyebrows. For a kid, she seemed rather skillful. Her male companion too, for deferring to her, though that might just be respect between a senpai and a kouhai. “I see. In the future, let someone know first. There are ways of taking out threats without potentially involving the innocent and damaging infrastructure."

She shrugged. “You and your fancy shirts should just stay out of it if you see lightning. My opponents aren’t demons so easily spotted. They’re humans who sold their soul for power. And I will not give you warning. Is that all?”

“I think I like Tiashe better than you at the moment. And that is not all. For starting a fight with another student after dark, you’ll be taking extra lessons for one week. Starting next Monday, report to Mr. Neuhaus after all your other classes. Now go back to your dorm and sleep.”

North grunted a noncommittal response.

With the key in the lock the door opened onto the boys dorm.

“Okay, so he looks like a hippy and he’s annoying. That’s no reason to being stubborn, North.”

“Yea, yea. I over did it, but I don’t like him, and I definitely don’t want him aware of my activities.”

“He’s gonna keep an eye on you now though…”

“With our abilities, losing a tail is easier than walking backward. I’m more pissed at that dead guy. He shot me.”

Tiashe touched his shoulder. While North kept walking faster, he slowed down, putting some distance between them.

“Hey,” he called to his partner. North stopped to look at him. He had one of his faces on. “This isn’t Shibusen. If you just keep acting up, it’ll just be trouble for you.”

“That’s not really important is it?” They stared at each other. He finally let out a groan and shook his head. He jogged past her and up the stairs.

 

Igor Neahaus looked at his class in the usual manner, completely unenthused. “Today, we will practice in a mock battle. You will be placed into three groups based on strengths and abilities. I have prepared a location already. Please listen carefully as I read off the groups.” He looked down at the paper in his hand and cleared his throat. “Rin Okumura, Izumo Kamiki and Noriko Paku will be the first group. Shiemi Moriyama, Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shimi will be the second group. That leaves Takara, Ryuji Suguro, North Star and Yamada in the third group.”

“I get stuck with the class lazybums? That sounds like too much work,” Suguro complained.

“If you don’t like the groups, you can stay behind and not get any points for today’s lesson,” Mr. Neahaus said. He took out his key ring and went over to the door. “Now if you’d follow me?” the door opened onto a sports field that had been turned into a maze. “I summoned some hedge demons to create this maze. It will change as you go through it so be careful not to get trapped. Though if you do, it merely means finding the right way to escape. Also there are a few goblins inside the maze. I will be waiting at the exit.”

Rin stared at the looming greenness for a moment. It seemed so much more darker after the mention of hedge demons. He glanced for his hundredth time that day at North. Yukio had refused to explain the commotion last night, but he’d already figured out that North and Tiashe had been involved.

“Rin, what are you standing around for?” Izumo snapped. “If we waste time, we’ll finish last.”

“Coming. Coming.”

Konekomaru commented, “The teams are fairly well balanced, Suguro. You shouldn’t complain too much.”

“Well balanced? I’d feel better if I were in your team. Yamada and Takara never do anything in class, and North sleeps half the time.”

North glowered at him. “Well, If you think we’ll just hold you back, have fun on your own, preacher. I atleast know I don’t need you around.”

“Ah, ah you guys…”

Renzo interrupted Konekomaru. “Leave them alone, Miwa. This is obviously a teamwork exercise.”

“Okay then.”

North continued her scalding tone. “Yea, why don’t we create a wonderful teamwork?”

“You wanna fight?”

Yamada hit Suguro on the arm. He tried to hit North, but North dodged. She eyed the hooded boy warily, but he merely pointed into the maze and started walking.

Takara said with his puppet, “Stupid idiots. Stop wasting my time and get walking.”

“Oh, you talk?” Suguro and North chorused. Takara glared at them and ran to catch up with Yamada.

“Well, I guess I can tolerate you being around me for one lousy lesson.”

“Feh, whatever. Let’s just get going.”

 

“Say, Rin, you’re a friend of that blue-haired girl right?” Paku asked as they walked the maze. Izumo glance backwards for a moment and the maze wall shifted to block the path and open another road.

“You mean North? Yea, we’re friends.” He whacked a goblin that leaped out at them on the head with his sword. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, there’s a rumour going around that she’s the one who destroyed the courtyard. I figured she might have talked about that with you or Yukio.”

“Ah. Well, Nii-san knows what happened, but they didn’t say anything this morning.”

“Why does it matter anyway,” Izumo muttered. “That girl just doesn’t like socializing with anyone and does what she wants.”

“But she’s still a classmate and I wanted to know,” Paku replied.

“Actually,” Rin said, “It might be better to not get into it. Afterall, she’s been helping Nii-san with his exorcist duties for awhile already.”

“She’s what?” Izumo froze momentarily. “Then why is she taking the cram school?”

Rin leapt forward, stopping the hedge from blocking them in. “She’s not an exorcist. That’s why. Comes from a school called Shibusen.” He grimaced as he saw several goblins waiting on the other side of the hedge. Izumo summoned her familiars to deal with them.

Paku looked up at the sky for a moment and caught a lucky blur. “Hey, someone just went by over head.”

“You’re hallucinating, Paku. No one here has the ability to fly.”

 

“Is it me or have we not been finding any of those goblins?” Suguro asked. The four of them wandered the maze, but no goblins yet crossed their path. North pointedly ignored him, staring at the hedges as she walked. As usual Takara and Yamada cruised along without a care in the world.

A rustle behind them made her and Suguro turn around. They saw the pathway turn into a dead end. Suguro turned and blinked. Takara and Yamada had vanished from sight. He jogged forward and looked around the corner. No sign of them. Then he realized how much shorter the path had become.

“Get Down!” the yell took him by surprise, but not as much as North suddenly tackling him. She barely weighed anything, but his legs still buckled.

“What. The. Hell.” Suguro shoved North off and turned to her. “What was that… what just happened?” his tone changed at seeing the huge claw marks in her shoulder. Then he saw the Vampyre standing behind North.

“Now that wasn’t nice,” the blonde whined. “You interrupted my meal last night and just now. Can’t you just give me one good youngin’ to eat?”

“You know, bitch, that is the second time in twenty four hours I have had my shoulder injured, and I don’t like it.”

“Too bad, because I’m gonna get rid of you right now.” Vampyre snarled and lunged again with her claws. Suguro stared as North grabbed the outstretched wrist and slammed the girl into the ground.

“Oi, Fish eyes.” North snapped, “Get going already. or do you want to be her dinner?”

“She has claws?”

Vampyre threw North off. North tumbled back into the hedge and the hedge decided not to let go of her. prickly tendrils wrapped around her arms and legs first. North tried to yank out of the bindings and failed.

“Oh, isn’t that convenient? Now I can have a meal and fight you at full power.”

The hedge continued to grow over North. North yelled, “Suguro, what are you sitting around for? Run, Idiot!”

Suguro blinked, suddenly realizing he was possibly in danger, scrambled to his feet. But he didn’t run. “I am not leaving you.”

“Dumbass!” Vampyre ignored their conversation and went for Suguro. He swung a fist. He missed. The blonde got behind him and lifted him by the neck.

“I like feisty men. I get that much more power from their souls.”

Suguro struggled to loose the grip that cut into his neck. He could see North trying hard to wriggle free to no avail. She looked up to meet his eyes and grimaced. First her eyes lit up like white Christmas lights. Sparks crackled out of the sockets and crawled onto her arms. The tower of lightning that stretched upward in a single bright bolt lasted only long enough to leave an imprint on his vision. The hedge shriveled up, burnt and smoking, away from North. Little bits of electricity clung visible to her hands and arms.

“Drop him and you can go scot-free.”

“I’d like to see you try doing anything to me. I’ve got myself a shield this way.” Suguro lost sight of North. One flash of light and she vanished. Then the hand on his throat went away and he dropped to the grass. Suguro coughed as he felt the gouges in his skin. The air boomed behind him and he saw the blonde girl fly off into the wall. The hedge then proceeded to bind its new victim.

North helped him to his feet. Suguro turned, expecting something weird and strange, but just getting plain old short blue hair and a worried look on her face.

“What-”

“Are you okay?” she cut off his obvious question.

He frowned at her interruption. Shaking off her supporting hand, he replied, “Yea, I’m fine. What now?” he looked at the enemy.

“The hedge demon wants its sustenance. She won’t be able to escape.”

“You did.” Suguro looked at North. Her eyes narrowed. Without a word, she turned and fast-walked down the available path. Suguro touched his throat again before following at a distance.

 

“These cuts are nasty. Why didn’t you get them treated earlier?” Yukio pulled up a second stool to treat North’s shoulder. “Suguro did.”

“Something like this won’t get in the way of my activities. And I don’t like being questioned so much.”

“Naehaus bug you a lot did he? Sorry, he’s like that. will you tell me what happened?”

“It was the girl from that night. She must have been merely wandering around avoiding being seen when she came on us. I got hurt because I protected Suguro from becoming her meal.”

“You dealt with her though? Is she still a problem?”

“She got eaten by the hedge demon.”

“You just let her…”

“It was me or her. and If I died, so would Suguru. And then she’d just keep getting stronger over time. I-ow!” she glared at him.

He grinned. “I figured you came from a weird place, but I guess I underestimate just what kind of upbringing you had. It’s not normal to kill another human.”

“Another human huh? We call them Kishin eggs. People who corrupt their soul for power, devouring the souls of normal people. If Tiashe had been with me…”

“Where is he?”

“Lounging in his room at the dorm. He’s been refusing to talk to me ever since last night.”

“Why don’t I go find out what’s wrong while you train Rin?”

“Knock yourself out,” North muttered. Yukio finished his treatment and stood. She straightened her shirt and stood as well to leave. Right as she put a hand on the handle, it turned and the door flew open.

Rin nearly ran into her. “Woah, sorry about that.”

“Nii-san, you could try being more careful.”

“Yea, sure. Ah, how’s your shoulder?” Rin glanced at the bandages peeking out under her collar.

North gave him a reassuring smile. “It’ll heal. Don’t worry about it getting in the way of your training.”

“Training, why would you… oh crap. And here I was hoping for a day off.”

Yukio restrained a laugh. North hooked Rin and they left the room.

 

“North, wake up!” Kamiki snickered as North jerked awake. Yukio rested the ruler he’d just used on his shoulder. He frowned. “I wonder if you sleep in my class just to spite me. You’ll be getting extra homework. Again.” He set a form on the desk in front of her and walked back to the front of the classroom. “Please turn in the exwire forms at the next class. Until then, that’s it for today.”

North sat back and stretched. “Get enough beauty sleep?” she looked at Kamiki. “I bet you’re failing your normal classes, with the amount of time you spend sleeping.”

“What are you gonna wager on that, cuz I can guarantee you’ll lose.”

Kamiki asked, “You’re actually doing well?”

“I answer questions correctly and do the homework. The teachers don’t care that I catch a few z’s.” North picked up the sheet and started reading it. “Yukio doesn’t really either, he just gives me extra homework because he can. If I remember right, he’s got the dragoon title. Ah yea that’s right.”

“Course, Okumura-sensei cares. If he didn’t he wouldn’t bother waking you up.”

“That’s what he wants you noobs to think. Yea I think I’ll be going for dragoon. What about you?”

“I- oh, tamer. Don’t go changing the subject all on your own.”

“Look, since when are my activities your business? I don’t have to listen to you berating me about sleeping in class.”

Kamiki leaned back in her chair, putting on a confident smile. “There’s a rumor that you’re possessed by a demon which is why you’ve got such strange power over lightning.”

“Rumors are like that. I’m not concerned about it.”

“Suguro thinks differently. According to him you avoid explanations like the plague. And unlike you, he talked about what happened in the maze. So, what’s the deal?”

“You are a slimy little snake and I hate snakes. You can say whatever you want.”

“I’m not going to say anything.” Kamiki stood and went to look out the door. “Good, Okumura-san is gone.” She slammed a hand down on the front desk. Everyone looked at her. “I want you to prove yourself to us. Right here, right now, explain why you’re able to use lightning. That is if you’re really not a demon.”

Rin glanced between the two girls. “Ah, thin brows…”

“Don’t defend her, Rin. This is something she should do on her own.”

North flexed her hand. “I have no reason to comply with your idiocy.”

“I’m not being an idiot,” Kamiki retorted. “I’m merely saying something that most of us think.”

“Fine.” North stood up. “You want me to do something? I’ll give you something to talk about.” Kamiki blinked and jerked. North had vanished.

Suguro warned, “Behind you!”

“If you turn around I’ll knock you into the next room. Take some good advice and leave me alone. I don’t associate for one good reason. You guys are annoying. Just accept that I’m not like you and leave it be.” Kamiki swallowed. She heard North move to the door. Kamiki turned and watched her open and then close it.

“Kamiki,” Rin said, “That was too much. North’s a very nice person really. And she’s not a demon.”

“Maybe that’s the story she fed you and your brother to get close.”

“You’re wrong. Father’s the one who picked her up off the streets. She didn’t even talk to us at first. It took her awhile to get around to that.”

His words took Kamiki aback. “Off the streets?”

“Yea. I’m not surprised she acted that way. All you’re doing is being mean to her.”

“Rin,” Konekomaru explained, “We just want to know why she can do what she can do. No need to be so upset.”

“She’s my friend. And she’s different from us. Trust me on this. You’ll learn what you want to know when she’s ready to talk about it.”

“You’re talkative, so why don’t you tell us,” Shima queried.

Rin replied, “Because her explanation just sounds like gibberish to me. And she isn’t up to talking to you guys yet.”

“Well, since it’s an idiot like you,” Suguro joked, “Any sort of explanation would sound like gibberish.”

“What was that?”

“I’d like to know that too?” They looked to the door. “I was wondering why North looked so pissed and this is what I get. Nii-san, cool down.”

“Okumura sensei,” Kamiki stepped away from the front desk, “I just wanted some answers.”

“I understand that. I will explain a little, but then I don’t want this to happen again. North is from a specialized school. There she was taught to be an assassin. Her abilities will naturally be different from what we exorcists use. End of discussion.” Yukio gave them all a very serious glare and closed the door again.

Yukio sighed and quickly went back the direction he’d been headed before. He didn’t like the current turn of events. With the students uneasy of her as well as the president and the teachers, North might run into trouble soon. He’d already noticed the exorcist following her around. If she didn’t start playing by the rules, there’d be a big mess to clean up one of these days.


	6. Exwire Camp in Blue

She sat back in her seat. The semi circle classroom smelled like lemons from being cleaned. Someone opened the window. A bluebird let out a brilliant song. One of her classmates juggled knives for his friends up front. North sat in the back row, watching the students on break walk by in the hallway.

“Whatcha doing, sitting here, sugar?” Playboy Faren sat on the desk, blocking her view. His soft mouse brown hair flopped down in front of his eyes when he cocked his head to the side. He wore that usual stupid grin. His school uniform unbuttoned, and completely relaxed, showed the Punk Rock band shirt he wore underneath it.

“I’m sitting. Can’t I do that without you bothering me?”

“No, cuz I’m your partner. And I won’t be partnered to a slouchy pessimist.” He pinched her cheek. “So, smile and come hang out with me and my friends.”

She remembered now. This was the last day she’d spent with him. Faren had been stupidly optimistic, stubborn, and a sweet-talker for the ladies. Every day he’d try and make her laugh at some idiotic joke. But it only lasted so long.

“I don’t feel like it, Faren. You know they don’t like me.”

“You didn’t cry for me either did you?” North jolted to her feet. Blood leaked from one of Faren’s baby blue eyes. “All that time I spent with you and you ended it all like that? All I wanted was to make you happy. And you didn’t give me a chance.”

Spots of blood appeared on his shirt. North stumbled backward as the class room turned into darkness. Faren followed her. “How did you feel when you killed me? Was it good? Did you ever wonder what might have happened?”

“Stop,” she squeaked, “please, stop. I didn’t mean to. You know that. I wouldn’t have hurt you. I didn’t even remember.”

“That’s what you tell yourself, but didn’t that new guy say it? you didn’t want to face it so you locked it away. Locked away what you really are.”

“Shut up!” North looked up at the ceiling. Her dorm room. It was a dream, just a bad dream.

“But I haven’t said anything yet,” Tiashe complained from his side of the room. He looked at her, this month’s Shonen Jump in his hands.

North sat up and threw off the covers. “Sorry, bad dream. I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Was it Miroku or Faren?”

“Faren, wait what?”

“You’ve been having bad dreams since I told you about your insanity complex. Sometimes one of their names pops up in all your sleep talk.”

“That makes it your fault, I can’t sleep properly. How are you going to deal with it?”

“Nothing. I can’t fix your own guilt. You still refuse to synch with me afterall.”

She threw her pillow at him. “Get out, I’m gonna change.”

Tiashe put down the magazine. “By the way, some of the other students started arriving already for that Training camp.”

“Ah, crap. Just get out. I’ll be done in a sec.” She shoved him out the door and locked the handle. Tiashe stared at the door.

“I cannot… ugh. Didn’t even let me grab my jacket. He turned and leaned against the wall, staring grumpily at the ceiling.

 

“Is he kidding? This place looks haunted,” Kamiki grumbled to Paku.

“I’m sure he has good reason for picking this place. At least we’re indoors.”

“Well, sure, but c’mon. Can’t he get better taste? He is our age.” Paku stopped. Kamiki turned and looked back. “What is it?”

“I think we’re on the wrong end of the building.”

“No we’re not. Why would you say that?”

“then why is that guy standing there without his shirt on?” Paku pointed at the sandy brown haired kid otherwise known as Tiashe.

“Oh my gosh. He’s cute.”

“He’s gotta be a middle school student, kamiki. Why is he even here?”

Down the hallway, Tiashe heard the sound of voices and looked towards the girls. He then panicked and ran down the hall and into another of the many empty rooms.

Kamiki blurted, “What the heck? He just, well, ran away from us.”

Paku giggled. “Maybe he didn’t want to be seen without a shirt on?”

“Are you insane? I wonder if he’s a prospective student and got lost? Whatever. Let’s go and pick a room.”

North opened her door. “I had expected you to be noisier, eh? Oh, hi.” She glanced down the hallway for Tiashe.

“Got here early I see,” Kamiki said. She looked stoically at the end of the hallway as she walked past. Paku tried an apologetic motion. The look of uneasiness ruined the attempt. North rolled her eyes and shut the door again. This time she flung open the window.

“How much longer are you going to look like a monkey out there?” Tiashe dropped into the room.

“As long as it took for you to notice me. They saw me, North.” He grabbed his black and green earth day shirt and pulled it on. “Which means that if I’m seen again, there’ll be all sorts of problems.”

“Then all you have to do is either stay in here all day and night, or stay as a bow all day.”

“Yea but this camp thing is for a week. I am not gonna survive this.” Slightly faded blue jeans and a hand-me-down jean jacket with sport logos on the shoulders. “Fine, I’ll hang around on your back. But you better find an excuse to eat alone.”

“Easy. No one wants to be with me. You done? Then transform already.”

Tiashe grinned. “So demanding as usual. What makes you so certain they’ll avoid you?” he turned into a bow for her.

“Because I put on a display of malice recently. They’re all a bunch of idiots anyway to fall for it. show a little power and a nasty attitude and they will naturally avoid you. Just like at Shibusen.”

“Do you ever listen to me? I told you that doing the same things will get you in trouble here.”

 

Later, the class had a bit of quiet as they worked on some handouts. Kamiki drifted off in thought, looking from person to person.

“Kamiki-san,” Yukio said, bringing her back to earth. “Please work on the handout.”

“Sensei, I have a question.”

“That’s a surprise. Well, shoot.”

She set down her gnawed on pencil. “I saw someone in the building earlier that isn’t in this class, but he looked too young to be an exorcist.”

“Is there a description to go with that?”

“dark blonde, fairly average looking.” Yukio blinked and looked over at North. North shrugged.

He responded, “Well, I believe the guy you saw is an exorcist in training. One of the exorcists here is his father. Don’t worry about it.”

“Eh, okay.” Kamiki peered at North, pretending to be unconcerned. Yet another unexplained item appeared in connection to her.

 

“Time’s up,” Yukio announced. “Flip your worksheets over and pass them forward. That’s all for today. Get up at 6 tomorrow and we’ll review before school.”

“Finally,” Rin wheezed. “I’m gonna go get some air.”

Kamiki stood with her bag. “Paku, let’s go take a bath.”

“Ah, okay,” Paku agreed. Shiemi jumped up to join them. North stood as well and handed her bow to Yukio.

“Hold onto this for me please?”

He nodded and took the weapon, slightly perplexed. He was surprised by the weight that nearly made him drop it. North didn’t notice as she left.

“How the hell can she act like this weighs nothing?” He put it on the table. Tiashe smothered a laugh.

North caught up with the others at the bath and saw Shiemi go off in a different direction. “Where’s she going?”

“I asked her to get some juice. You joining us?” Kamiki said.

“Yea. I wanna do this before it gets any later. Hope you don’t mind.”

She grimaced. “Just don’t bother us.” She turned and picked out a locker to use. Paku smiled at North. North returned the smile and started undressing.

“Ah, North,” Paku said to avoid the awkward silence. North turned her head. “That guy we saw? He was outside your door… do you know him?”

North pulled off her shirt. “Yea. We’re friends of a sort. He’s really shy though.”

“No wonder, Yukio-sensei looked at you when I asked,” Kamiki muttered. “It always has something to do with you.”

“If you want to think that go ahead.” North stuffed her clothes into the locker. “I suppose he told you guys something last time to make you back down?”

Paku nodded. “He said you’re an assassin. Or something like that. Sounded like a vague explanation.”

North leaned on the lockers for a moment. A thick braided scar wrapped over the top of her shoulder and a tangled burn mark on her side stood out against her skin. “I guess it could be seen as assassin to normal folk. I’ve had very specialized training. But I left and here I am. It isn’t important anymore.” North grabbed a towel off the rack and entered the bathing area. She could hear the girls changed the topic in the other room.

“I’m quitting, Kamiki. The classes are too confusing for me.”

“What? But that doesn’t matter. I can protect you.”

“I’m sorry. It just isn’t me. And I don’t like the way you’re treating Shiemi. I don’t like people who make fools of honest people.”

“Paku…” Kamiki stopped “eh.” The dark liquid stained Paku’s face. They looked up at the ceiling. Paku screamed. The ghoul leered down at them. North slid the door open, towel wrapped around her. she moved at the same time as the ghoul. Only she moved faster. Lightning struck. North pulled Paku out of the way as the Ghoul dropped.

“Paku!”

Paku gasped in surprise. “I’m fine. What was that?” she looked at North. North gave Paku a push towards the door.

“Get out of here. Get Yukio.” She rewrapped the towel so it would stay put.

“But,” she started. From the other side of the lockers, they heard Kamiki summon her familiars. “Kamiki.”

“Paku, get going.” North panted, suddenly out of breath. Something was wrong.

“North? What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong… what gave you that idea?” North turned to look at Paku.

“You’re pale.”

“I’m fine. You’re imagining things.” North grabbed Paku by the shoulders to make her leave.

“Oh my god. Your arm! Look at your arm.”

She did. The ugly wound didn’t make sense. She didn’t remember being hit by anything. North blinked, now struggling to see clearly as dizziness took hold. North stumbled and slid against the wall to a sitting position. She heard the door bang open and Rin yelling, but she couldn’t understand anything. Paku said something to her.

“What?” North murmured.

“Hold on. Shiemi?” Paku moved aside for the girl. North closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the pounding headache. She could feel the burning pain in her arm now. An angry roar filled her mind. No words were used, only the sound of a guttural growl.

“North, stop it!” she opened her eyes. Yukio’s pained face filled her vision first. He had a strong grip on her outstretched arm. Something in the visor-tight grip of her hand struggled. She looked further and saw Shiemi struggling to break free.

North let go and jerked away from them. They, the entire class, were staring at her.

“You alright, Shiemi?” Yukio inquired. Shiemi nodded, massaging her throat. “Good, will everyone please leave? I’d like to talk to North alone.” Everyone except Rin left. Yukio grabbed North’s clothes from the locker. “Rin? I thought I said for you to leave.”

“I’m staying. I want to know what happened.”

“North went crazy is what happened, now get out.” Yukio glared at his brother. Rin frowned, but left after a moment’s hesitation. “Now, do you understand what happened?”

“I was hurt. And then I just felt incredibly angry. I wasn’t aware of… of what I was doing.”

“I figured that. Tiashe mentioned something like this to me and Father. I won’t explain anything to the others, but make sure you apologize to Moriyama. You can do that right?”

“Yea… I will. Sorry, Yukio.”

“Get changed and get some rest. I’ll check on you in the morning.”

 

North looked up from her book when the lights suddenly went out. Snoring away on the other bed, Tiashe rolled over and mumbled about Teriyaki shrimp. North hit him with the book.

“Ow. Wha-what?”

“Bow form, now.”

“You are not ready to fight. You’re still sweating.”

“I’m fine, stupid. We’ve both fought in worse situations.”

“Ai… okay, you win.” He transformed for her. She snatched him out of the air and headed into the hall. She could feel the soul of the demon from the day before. And another with it. she focused on finding it.

“Oi…” Tiashe growled, “There’s a bunch of human souls that aren’t from the class.”

“The teachers. We’re being watched? I don’t like that.”

“You need to make sure Rin doesn’t use his flames. Too dangerous.”

“Rin… he’s with the others at the moment, but…” North paused at the stairwell. “He’s moving out with one of the demons.” She jumped down the stairs aimed to meet up with him.

“You think you can handle this without going crazy?”

“Tiashe, don’t be stupid. Yesterday was a fluke. Rin!” she spotted him while dropping down another stair case. She used Soul Break on the summoned demon, smashing him into the wall.

“You should be resting, North.”

“You were planning on using your flames once out of sight right?” Rin swallowed and shrunk away from her. “I’m here to help, okay. A little fever isn’t gonna keep me out of commission.”

“I’m going to turn the lights back on. Keep it off me.” Rin turned and ran. North felt a wry grin creep over her as the ghoul growled.

“Right, I can’t use lightning inside a building as I’d like.”

Tiashe suggested, “you could just shoot it.”

“Nah, we’re being observed. I’ll tone it down. So this might take awhile.” She turned and kicked the ghoul into the stairs. She jumped, her fist sparking, and made contact with the ghoul as the lights turned on. The ghoul let out a howl of pain.

“Damn, not enough.” She moved back from the ghoul as it lashed out at her. she moved right back in, hitting it multiple times the same way. The wall next to the stairs cracked under the pressure. The ghoul growled at her. She upped the voltage in her fist and hit it one last time.

Rin finally returned. The ghoul turned to dust and dissipated into the air.

“You defeated it?”

“Yea, somehow. I hate fighting in closed places.”

“You’re fine?” he had that iffy worried look. North held up a fist.

“Should I punch you to find out?”

He waved his hands frantically. “No, that’s okay. I’m sure you’re perfectly healthy. Shall we head back to the classroom?”

“Sure. There’s still one other demon.” They started walking down the hallway.

“You can tell?”

“How do you think I found you so easily? I can sense these kinds of things.”

“Remind me to never play hide and seek with you.”

North smirked. They heard a yell and a girl’s scream. Rin took off at a sprint.  He spun around through the doorway.

“Ah, is everything okay?” the others stared at him. “Oh, you beat it too?”

Suguro tromped over to Rin and punched him in the face. “Dumbass! Stop doing things on your own!”

“Rather,” Konekomaru said, “how were you able to defeat the ghoul on your own?”

“Owww. I didn’t. North did that. she’d beaten it before I got back from turning on the lights.”

“Isn’t North supposed to be resting?” Suguro inquired.

Rin nodded, still rubbing the spot where he’d been hit. “I asked that too. But well… why don’t you ask her. North’s right…” he turned around and didn’t see her. Rin poked his head out the door. “North?”

“I’m coming, you stupid rabbit.”

“Seriously, are you alright?” Rin realized his mistake too late. North punched him, sending him flying.

“Would you quit it? I’m fit enough to hit you several times.”

“Rin!”

“That was overkill, North,” Kamiki complained. “You didn’t need to punch him.”

“He’ll be fine. If he can’t take a love tap like that, he’s pathetic. And he was asking for it.” she walked over to Rin and held out her hand. “Stop worrying about me.”

He grabbed her hand and whined, “How can I worry about you when you might pulverize me?”

“I won’t pulverize you.”

Yukio entered the room with Naehaus. “North, as great as it for you to participate, please don’t exhaust yourself. Everyone, you did well.”

“Sensei! What are you talking about,” Kamiki asked.

Yukio cleared his throat to explain. North leaned against the wall, trying not to succumb to her weariness. Neahaus eyed her dangerously. She tilted her head slightly, meeting his testy gaze with a smirk. He jerked away as Mephisto dropped out of the ceiling.

“Whoo, thank you for your cooperation! This study camp also served as your esquire exam. I’d like all the doctor senseis to take care of everyone’s wounds. I will review the reports and you will hear my decision tomorrow morning. Do take care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you for reading. For updates on this story and all my other endevors, follow me on Twitter @EmeryldLuk


	7. Frozen Lightning

“You’ve been a naughty student lately, North Star.” She cringed at Mephisto’s voice. He padded quietly on the roof tiles to her. “Skipping classes isn’t a good impression. I might even take away your esquire status. Which, by the way, I gave because I find your tenacity inspiring.”

“Hi to you too, polka dot.”

“I’m not wearing polka-dots today.” She glanced at him. He wore stripes of rainbows.

“Alright, rainbow-chan. You want something?”

“Yes, I do. But I’m not sure you’ll agree. See, I did some massive research on your background. But it was like you didn’t exist until Father Fujimoto took you in. until I found some information on the Star Clan. But so very hard to find. And following that I came upon Shibusen. Your world I suppose.”

“It was my world. I’m on my own now.”

“There was that incident though…”

“Tiashe is still a student. And we work together. If you know about me, then why are you here? Any questions you want answered?”

“Many, but I won’t ask you. No, I want you to officially become an exorcist. Not just to protect Rin from me, which you have been doing wonderfully so far. But, rather, become an exorcist like his brother. Your abilities would allow you to be more than just an esquire. I could promote you before the others. You’d still have things to learn, but that’s extras.”

“To what end? You have your goals I’m sure.”

“You could cut ties with Shibusen. A new title. Instead of being a meister of Shibusen, you’d be an exorcist. Start off as a Lower Second Class of the type you desire. I get a skilled and talented new exorcist in the ranks. Is that really a bad offer?”

“Its coming from a demon. Could go either way.”

He laughed. “I can hardly play with something that so easily bites back. However, I’m making this a one time offer of promotion. With higher rank you will get combat experience and access to the Japanese branch. Esquires don’t have those privileges. Oh, don’t forget, training rooms would become available.”

“Not that I need such things. But if it makes you happy… I’ll play your game for now. But I can find you anytime I want. You cannot escape from me. Rin is my first priority before your orders.”

“Exactly what I expected. Oh, and please start attending school again. That’s my only condition.”

“Fine, you fat head.”

He started to leave but after a few seconds he returned.

“By the way, how are you able to find me anytime you want?”

North grinned. “Rin is currently with Yukio at the old boy’s dorm. Kanekomaru is in the Leaper’s cage. And I can tell where all the other students are as well. It’s my ability. I remember the souls of anyone I meet and can find them with just a little effort.”

“Souls huh… okay. You’ll get assigned a mission shortly.” This time he actually left.

 

Knock. Knock. North opened the door to her room. Yukio handed her a cardboard box. “You got mail.”

“Did you tell them where to find me?” she turned the box around to get a look at the label.

He shook his head. “The courier just gave it to me since I was there. I’m curious as to why you’d get mail though. order something?”

“Not really. Bet it has something to do with the chat I had with Mr. Tophat and feathers today.”

He repressed a laugh. Coughing, he squeaked, “Tophat and feathers? Sir Pheles wanted to talk with you, about what?”

“He did a background check on me. And then decided to give me a promotion to Lower Second Class.” She tore the end off of the box and shook out the contents. “A cellphone?”

“Oh, I get it. that’s how we get contacted for missions most of the time. You really are a real exorcist now. It isn’t just doing odd jobs for Father anymore.”

She opened the cell phone and started pressing buttons. “I’ve never used one before. What do I do if it rings?” the phone buzzed as if on cue. “Gah! What is that?”

He chuckled. “Press the green button and put it up to your ear like how you’ve seen me do.”

She pressed the button to answer. “Hello?”

“I’m glad you got the phone on time.”

“Polka-dot!”

“Oh, do call me Pheles. Your silly nicknames are a bit over the top.”

“Fine. Phil.”

“Oh, nevermind. There should also be a key in the package. I want you to go as reinforcement to a group fighting demons at the moment. You should be able to manage it with your skills.”

“If you say so. I’ll get going.”

“Oh, and North?”

“What now?”

“Do remember to attend school tomorrow.”

“Damn-” Mephisto heard the connection end before she finished the curse. He put down his phone and smiled.

“Your interference is dealt with?” Amaimon asked, his nose stuck in a pamphlet.

“Oh, yes. She won’t be returning from this fight. An exorcist that died in battle suits her perfectly.”

 

Snow blasted in a whirlwind close to opaque. He could sense the lightning flashing in his partner’s footsteps. And in each place, snow and ice exploded from an attack. It had been an achingly long time since she’d been able to nock another arrow. Her energy continued to deplete in her attempts to find an opening.

He looked in his shapeless form to her soul. Such a pretty thing stained with the red of hate and normally bursting with lightning. Now the lightning was half gone.

“North, you have to synchronize with me!”

“And what difference would that make?” she leaned out of the way of an ice spear. “I can barely dodge.”

“Well, if you only dodge, you’ll die before him. Mephisto probably figured this would happen. You want him to win?”

She jumped locations in silence. She knew his words to be true. Sweat already touched her eyebrows and her breath came short. The instant she landed another attack required her to dodge again. The demon’s form had nearly vanished in the storm, not that there had been much to begin with.

“Please, North Star. You have to go on the offensive at some point. Retreat so we can synchronize.”

She sighed. With a breath, she moved as far away from the demon as she could in one jump. The air cleared. She could see the snow storm but a hundred yards away.

“Ready?” she knew the feeling of what came next. Synchro.

Tiashe’s sleek black form changed in her hand. The limbs thickened and lengthened to what she’d expect for a longbow. A design of black and red flames first painted themselves on his body, and then lightning writhed for a moment on his form. The grip fitted better as well.

A roaring noise filled her head. “Tiashe?”

“I’m fine. It was difficult for a moment, but we're fine.”

“Tell me if you can’t anymore.” She formed an arrow. The arrows that once were a dark blue had turned a crimson with purple fletching. North turned her eyes to the approaching demon. The storm had diminished somewhat. It stood nearly fifteen feet tall and made of shards of ice. Her eyes felt sharper now. She could see the details of his body so well despite the wind of snow. The fatigue that had touched her a moment before lessened.

Her hand drew back flawlessly, the limbs bending smoothly under her direction. She only needed half a breath to aim and loose the arrow from the string. The missile practically vanished in flight. It pierced the thick ice of its body.

North shot forward as she could, forming a second arrow. She landed right next to the demon and loosed the arrow point blank.

Pain. The feeling of thousands of blades tore into her skin.

“North!” Tiashe felt her energy levels drop. The demon’s size shrunk to that of an average human. “North, get up!” she coughed, awake and aware, but struggling. Her attack had worked, but not enough. She pushed to her feet, drawing out all the remaining energy she had left. “North? What are you doing?” she dropped him in the snow. The wind tore at her, opening the numerous cuts wider.

Tiashe resumed his human form as she leapt forward. Lightning curled around her, growing and brightening as it focused on her arm. It took one jump for her to reach the weakened demon. A giant lightning bolt jumped into the sky and the storm and ice melted away.

Tiashe heard a muffled groan and North buckled at the knees. He pushed up from his knees as she fell, her arms falling limp. Stumbling through the snow to her side, he put a hand on the side of her head to feel her soul. It was barely sparking, only a thin film of static still clinging to the red.

"North?" Tiashe rolled her over. Snow frosted her hair and her lips were cracked. Her right arm hung awkwardly, a blue tinge starting to show. "Damnit, North."

Turning his arms into wires, he wove a stretcher under North and secured her to it. It would take awhile to reach the nearest town and it was cold out.

 

The woman finished tending to the wounds as midnight passed. An ordinary villager who’d offered them shelter. The fire danced warmly in the hearth. Tiashe hugged himself, tightening the wool blanket he’d been given. He stared blankly at North asleep on the floor by the fire.

“You should get some sleep, young one.” He placed his attention on the lady. “She will survive the night. But both of you need rest after such a fierce battle.”

“Thank you for your help.”

She shook her head. “The village owes you for ridding us of the beast. Though, I do not like the idea of such young children fighting. Sleep. You need it.”

“Yes, ma’m.” she left them alone then.

A whisper drew him. “Tiashe.” North looked at him.

He moved closer. “You alright?”

"Great. Where?"

"In the village. You fainted."

She coughed. "I don't remember."

"Take it easy. It hasn't been long and you're in no shape to move around."

“I’m fine, idiot. You need to head back. Keep Rin out of trouble without Mephisto noticing. I’ll stay here till I’m healed up.”

“I’m supposed be incognito remember? I’ll get seen again if I have to keep an eye on Rin.”

“And I’m trusting you, Tiashe. Mephisto doesn’t know anything about you. And Yukio won’t out you to anyone. The story he told Kamiki is that you’re an exorcist in training to follow your father. If you’re seen, play along with that. I’ll be fine here.”

“And what am I supposed to do if Rin uses his flames? Dance a jig? I can't do anything without you.”

"Of course you can. Do your best. I wish I could be there, but as you said, Mephisto expected me to fail."

"Then why didn't we finish together? We could be heading back right now?"

"Because I didn't see the need.  With how much things go badly, why even stick with me?”

“Because I just can’t work with anyone.”

“Yea, and you underestimate yourself. Now get going, idiot.” She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Tiashe took the keys from her pocket and left a note saying he’d be back.

 

Tiashe crouched on top of the rollercoaster. Below, he could see all the students looking for the ghost in the amusement park. He’d gotten here before everyone else so he could keep an eye on things from above. Luckily, Yukio had been around to question. The twelve-year old kid sighed. He didn’t like doing this without North. She didn’t have to worry about losing sight of a target. But he didn’t have a choice. And he worried about how to explain things to Yukio later. He’d been somewhat angry.

“Tiashe? What are you doing here? Where’s North?” just before classes, Tiashe found Yukio outside of the classroom.

“Shhh.” Tiashe waved for him to come away from the door. “She can’t come. What’s the plan for today?”

“We’re conducting an exorcism at the amusement park. That’s where the others are headed at the moment, so you won’t be seen. Did North return from her mission? I thought you were with her.”

“Amusement park… ah, right. That place. I better get there fast.”

Yukio grabbed his sleeve. “Kid, where’s North and what is going on?”

“I’ll explain later. I have to watch Rin.” Tiashe’s sleeve turned into a mass of razor sharp wires that cut into Yukio’s hand. With a cry, he let go and the boy ran away.

Tiashe opened his eyes and zoomed in on Rin. He had to watch the boy. Rin and Shiemi walked in a different direction. He slid down the ride and ran for a better location.

Movement caught his attention as he ran. A figure on the rollercoaster closest to Rin. Tiashe immediately knew this meant trouble. He glanced to the side, seeing Shiemi chasing the ghost on her own. On her own.

Wires took the place of his fingers. He flew up the side of the coaster. He glanced back at the figure. He looked like a demon. And down below, Tiashe saw Rin being lazy by a statue of Mephisto. He blinked. The demon suddenly stood behind Rin.

Rin took out his phone to make a call when Amaimon took his sword. He turned. “Who the hell are you!”

“I’m Amaimon, the prince of demons. I’m something similar to your older…” he drifted off as the sword suddenly jumped out of his grip. Both him and Rin watched it fly through the air and land in Tiashe’s hand.

“Tiashe? What are you doing here?”

Tiashe dropped off the roller coaster. “Helping out your damned ass. I really don’t see how North puts up with it.”

Amaimon bit down on his lollipop too hard and the stick broke. “I was told there wouldn’t be interference. Or are you that girl’s replacement?”

Tiashe stuck his tongue out at the demon. “I don’t have to answer that.”

“Wait,” Rin glanced from Tiashe to Amaimon, “what happened to North? Did you do something to her?” Tiashe swallowed, recognizing Rin’s anger rising.

Amaimon laughed. “It’s sweet that you’re getting all hyped up over a human. Oh, and she’s probably dead. Gah!” blue arrows sprouted in his chest. Tiashe placed two arrows to the string of his plain recurve bow. Rin’s sword hung over his shoulder. “You little… Twerp!” Amaimon lunged at Tiashe.

“Wah!” Tiashe ducked and dodged around the demon. “Rin, don’t lose your sword again.” Rin caught the sword, but was entranced by the sight of Tiashe’s fingers transforming back from wires. Tiashe jumped to the side as Amaimon tried another swipe. “I reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally hate doing this! I really don’t like fighting. Seriously!”

“Then hold still and this will be over really fast.”

Tiashe suddenly came to a halt and turned. “Isn’t your goal to play with your brother?” Tiashe pointed to Rin running right at Amaimon with the sheathed sword out for a swing.

Thunk. Rin gave Amaimon a good whack on the head. Amaimon simmered. “I give up on you shorty. You’re just too annoying.”

Amaimon used the same move again to take the sword out of Rin’s hands. “I wanna play a game with you. Over here.”

“Give it back!” Rin chased after the demon. Tiashe turned his arm into a mass of wires that surged at Amaimon. The demon grinned and grabbed the wires. With a yank, Tiashe was lifted into the air for a flight test.

“Aaaaah-oof,” he landed on his stomach with a groan. A grip on his hair lifted him off the ground.

“Too bad, the same move doesn’t work twice.” Amaimon whirled, first using Tiashe to hit Rin away and then threw him into the roller coaster skeleton. He rolled to the ground.

 

“You damn kid!” Yukio hit Tiashe on the back of the head. “What the heck do you think you’re doing out here on your own?”

“I’m practicing. It was empty till you people showed up.”

“It was empty for a reason. What would your father say if you got hurt?”

"Probably nothing. He barely even comes home anyway."

"Well, he'll be hearing about this. As will the Director." Yukio grabbed the back of Tiashe’s jacket and started pulling him along. “Oh, you guys, please head back to school and take a break until after lunch.”

"Yes, Sensei," the students chorused, watching the two walk off with amused smiles. Tiashe put on his best in-big-trouble look and followed along until they were safely out of sight and hearing.

“Yuki-chan,” Tiashe sang, “Would you let go of me?”

“Not if you’re calling me by that ridiculous nickname. I think you owe me an explanation?”

“Possibly. North…” He went silent, letting Yukio drag him the rest of the way to the door. Then Yukio dropped him on his butt.

“What about North? Answer me properly. She’s obviously not here since she wouldn’t have sent you on your own. Unless…”

“You’d understand by seeing best.” Tiashe held up the key to get back. Yukio snatched it out of his hand. “It’s pretty bad, Yukio. Her lightning nearly ran out.”

“Her lightning?”

Tiashe stood up. “Just open the door.” He clenched his fists and glared directly into Yukio’s eyes. Yukio tilted back and inserted the key to open the door. Behind that opened door, they stepped into a church lit by only three candles on the altar. The door clicked behind them.

“What is-” Yukio started to ask. Tiashe cut him off by opening the door again and running outside. A blast of snow showered them. “Tiashe! Wait a moment.” He ran after the kid. The world nearly became a clean white slate, but for the dark shapes of houses that they passed. Tiashe stopped at one and banged on the door. “Tiashe! What is going on?”

He didn’t look at Yukio. “This is where North is. You need to help her.” the door opened.

“Ah, you stupid kid! Where’d you run off to in this storm?” The woman glared down at him.

“Sorry, I went for help.” Tiashe pulled Yukio inside. “This way, Yukio. She’s over here.” North still slept by the fire pit with the fire burning bright. Yukio instantly knelt to check her injuries. “Mephisto sent us here to fight an ice demon under the pretense we’d be backing up others. It was a lie.”

“An ice demon? What did it look like?”

“Huge. But made of tiny slivers of ice compressed together and able to divide at will.”

“No wonder she’s all sliced up. Looks like it exploded on her. Spiricule. Those are nasty.”

“Can you heal her?”

“All I could do here is basic treatment, which has already been done. We’ll take her back to the school where I can treat her properly.” Yukio handed Tiashe a key. “I’ll carry her. She’ll be fine. Stop looking so down.”

“Sorry.” Yukio scooped the unconscious girl in his arms. She was lighter than he expected. With how good she was a hand-to-hand combat, he had thought she'd be full of dense muscle, but that didn't seem to be the case. He then walked out to the front door. The lady nodded to them.

Yukio said, “Thank you for your aid, miss.”

“Do be careful. It’s an awful storm.”

“No need to worry. Tiashe, the door please.” Tiashe put the key in the lock and opened the door to the exorcist school. They left the surprised woman behind.

“Ah, don’t let that demon guy find out yet.” Tiashe jogged to catch up with Yukio after shutting the door. He walked quickly through the hall.

“Demon guy? You’re talking about Sir Pheles.”

“Course I am. Who else?”

“Maybe Rin. He’d go all worried if he found out too soon. Eh, what are you doing?” Tiashe jumped up and formed into a bow over Yukio’s shoulder. The weight surprised him. “Tiashe?”

“People are nearby,” Tiashe said before going silent. They came to a three way intersection and met the other students. Kamiki and Suguro stopped talking first when they saw Yukio. The others followed suit a moment later. Yukio gritted his teeth and sped up his pace. He knew they’d be asking questions later.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the doctor’s office. North let out a groan as he placed her on one of the cots. Tiashe resumed his human form to shut the door as Yukio got out his doctor supplies.

“Sorry, I had my hunches, but your ability still surprised me.”

Tiashe sat down on an extra stool. “North wanted me to keep out of sight best I could.”

“And I agree with that.” Yukio pulled over his chair and started redoing the bandages. “North gets enough questions as it is. You’d just make it all that more complicated. Now, why would Pheles lie about the mission? I’d thought she’d be a reasonable asset to him.”

“Because North is opposing him. Her thoughts are only to protect Rin from him and I guess that’s a problem.”

“Figures. She doesn’t have a subtle bone in her body does she? Other than you that is.”

“Yuki?” North muttered, her eyes partially opened.

“Morning, sunshine.”

“What are you doing here? Ugh.”

“Stay still, idiot. You’re far from recovered. And by the way, I brought you back to the school to treat you.”

“Tiashe?”

“He’s here. He followed your instructions just fine. Now shush. You’re to stay here until you’re recovered.”

“I can’t. not safe…”

He put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her back down. “I won’t let anybody even try to hurt you. Okay? And I’m betting Tiashe will stay here with you. But you’re in no condition to wander around.”

“Heh… Hai, Sensei,” she said with a wry grin. In that moment, Yukio stared as her right pupil changed into a star shape. But the next second it vanished. And her eyes closed. He sat down and returned to applying medicine.

“After I’m done with this, I’ll put a barrier up around the room. If anyone breaks in, I’ll know.”

“I’ll stay here just in case too. Well, it’s either here or in the room. I’d rather stay with her.”

“I’ll bring you your meals then.”

 

The first question of the day later was “What happened to North?” Yukio stoically closed the classroom door and went about his usual setup as everyone watched intently.

“I’ll explain as long as nobody lets it go to their heads. Are we in agreement?” he waited for the murmur of yeses that surmised. “North was promoted due to her special abilities to Second Lower Class. Her mission yesterday however went extremely badly. She will be resting for the next couple of days. If you want to visit, please ask me to take you later. However, I can’t guarantee her being conscious.”

Rin rose to his feet. “By extremely bad, what do you mean?”

“I mean, she was lucky to survive. Now, I would like to start class if that is okay.” With that Rin fell back into his seat somberly.

 

Two days later. North lounged in her usual seat when Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima came in after lunch. Her uniform askew as she leaned back with her feet up on the desk, bandages still wrapped her forehead and neck. Her right arm rested in a sling and cast.

“North!” Suguro spoke first. “You’re alright?”

She changed her interest from the ceiling to them. “Yea, Yukio gave me permission to return to classes.”

“Since when did you care so much about her, Suguro?” Shima found his seat and sat down. “But then you did insist on going to see her yesterday.”

“I just had a hard time imagining her getting that badly hurt. You’d feel the same if you’d seen her fight.”

“Is that so? I was thinking you’d finally gotten an interest in a girl.” Shima grinned. Suguro glared at him. Konekomaru nodded to her and took his seat as the door opened again. This time Rin walked in with Shiemi. Shiemi sent North a warm smile. Rin ran over to give her an enthusiastic hug.

“Auoww, Rin get off,” North whimpered. He backed off with a grimace. “I get it. you’re glad to see me.”

“Sorry, I guess you’re still not completely healed?”

“A broken arm and a couple nasty cuts. The rest already closed up. Just don’t bear hug me, okay?”

Rin spun a chair around and straddled it. “So, what were you up against that nearly killed you?”

“Something Yukio called a Spiricule.”

Konekomaru blurted, “A Spiricule?” he hesitated when everyone stared. “Sorry, they’re just one of the strongest ice demons out there.”

“Figures. Well, I was supposed to just be reinforcement, but most everyone else had already been eliminated by the time I arrived.”

“Shouldn’t you have been able to handle that easily with your speed?” Suguro asked.

She touched her arm. “It was just as fast as me. And by the way, I did exorcise it, but guess what? I nearly killed myself to do it. I broke my own arm just for a killing blow. There are creatures and people out there that are stronger than me doofus.”

“You broke your own arm!?”

“That’s kinda what happens if you put too much energy in one spot. It breaks the container.”

“mmm,” Rin leaned on his hands. “So, does this make you useless without your arm?”

“I can still punch you if you’re annoying, Okumura-kun.”

“Ah, you’re back.” Kamiki came into the room. “And the center of attention as usual.”

“Great to see you too, Kamiki. Who’s the busty chick behind you?” Kamiki glanced in the direction and quickly scurried out of the way for Shura to enter the room.

“Hiya. I see our last member has finally decided to join us.” North ignored her obvious jilt and went back to staring at the ceiling.

“Someone tell me why Yamada is acting like a teacher.”

Shura folded her arms. “I’m not acting. I am your teacher instead of Naehaus. And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t sleep through my lessons like you do all the others. Feet down.”

North brought her feet down with a thump. “In that case, why don’t you introduce yourself, Teacher, instead of bitching about me?”

“Alright, I’m Shura Kirigakure and I’m eighteen.”

“Hi, nice to meet you, again.”

“You know… I’d heard about you before from Yukio, but you don’t act anything like what he says,” Shura growled. “I think I’ll enjoy this.” she drew an incomplete diagram on the board. “To celebrate your joining us, North, complete this summoning circle.”

North got up, walked to the board and filled out the diagram. She then walked back to her seat. Shura stared. “You asked for that,” North said. “Trying to shame me in such a lame fashion. I won’t lose to a guy that pretends to be something she isn’t.”

“You little... We’ll see how you feel soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates on this and my other endeavors follow me on twiter @EmeryldLuk


	8. Breaking Through

“North,” she heard the usual lecturing voice call out to her from further up the steps. She stopped to turn around. Yukio slowed down his run. “I am so glad I caught you before you ran off.”

“You want to talk about something?”

“Actually, I know you were told the training camp isn’t mandatory since you’re not an exwire, but I think you should join us anyway.”

“AH… that kind of thing wouldn’t be any fun.”

He put his arm around her neck and pulled her close to him. He whispered, “Do you want Mephisto to target you again?”

North peeled his arm off. “Oh, so that’s what you were meaning. Do you really think I’m in that much danger?”

“Personally, I don't know. But Tiashe is the one that thinks you are and I happen to know he gets most of his weird ideas from you. You could get into trouble while on your own. And your arm isn’t yet healed.”

“Well, I suppose I’d be safer, sorta.”

“Then you’ll be joining us?”

“Yea, you big bug. If you’re gonna insist.”

“Hey, would you really have not joined us otherwise?”

“Yea. I’m not fond of group outings.”

“You really don’t see him as that big of a threat?” North glared at him from the corner of her eyes. He shrugged. “I won’t force you if you’re that against it. But my thoughts are that Mephisto will do something again if you’re alone. And, I mean without the rest of us. Tiashe doesn’t count as company.”

“I’ll consider it.” North then turned to look up at where Mephisto’s office lay on campus. “How long until you guys leave?”

“Half an hour. Try not to be late.” Yukio ran down the steps two at a time. North sighed and muttered to the black bow slung over her shoulder.

“Half an hour to track down and take out a low class kishin. That’s going to be fun.” Tiashe didn’t respond since they were still in human company. North picked up her pace and then shot off once out of sight of others.

Tiashe reminded her, “Shinigami-sama said that the kishin was reported in the shopping district and appeared in the open at night. How the hell do you plan of finding it in plain daylight?”

“Should I call them back and say I’m turning down the work to go on a camping trip? I’ll do my best and make myself a target.”

“You can’t use me with a broken arm. This isn’t gonna be easy, North.”

“Then focus on watching for the enemy. You’ve got the sharp senses.” North came to a sudden halt at the end of an alley. Beyond, people wandered about with no regard of danger, laughing, chatting and having the best time they could. Instead of blending into the crowd, North altered the flow of her energy to make others avoid her.

Time passed as she walked a brisk pace down the streets filled with stores and restaurants. The clock in her head ticked away. Finally, North gave up.

“Let’s head back to school. I’m gonna have to deal with this in a couple of days.”

“And hope things don’t get out of control in the meantime.”

 

“You’re late, North,” Shura snapped as North jogged over to the rest of the group. “I was starting to think you’d be ditching.”

“Shut it Yamada. I don’t answer to you.”

Shura fumed. “You-” Yukio put a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s enough, both of you. Let’s not make a scene in public. You can settle your differences later.” He waved for the group to move out. “We’ve got a hike to look forward to.”

North frowned, but shut up anyways. Rin got lost in his camping enthusiasm as they walked.

It was Shiemi who pointed out the mark to North.

“That’s a nice tattoo you’ve got, North. I hadn’t noticed it before.”

North looked at her, confused. “Tattoo?”

Shiemi pointed at a black diagram neatly drawn on the skin of North’s right arm. North stared at it. “When’d you get it,” Shiemi asked.

“Oh… recently. It was a bit of a whim. Kinda looks eerie doesn’t it?”

“It does look a bit odd, but it’s very well done.”

“I wouldn’t think a tattoo really suits an exorcist,” Kamiki said. “I wonder what your parents will say when they see it.”

“Nothing.”

Kamiki asked, “They don’t care?”

“They’re dead. Kinda hard for them to say much of anything stuck in the ground.” North pressed forward to join Yukio at the front.

Yukio inquired, “Do you guys at Shibusen get outings at all?”

“Not really. At least not of this sort of nature. Any outings are all either missions or extra training.”

“That makes me feel sorry for you. Whatever did you look forward to every year?”

North adjusted where the sling sat on her shoulder. “It’s hard to say for sure. I was nearly always taking care of my little brother or training so I barely noticed. My various weapon partners made it worth the hell school was.”

“Maybe you should mention a little fun outings to the guy in charge? I think it would make a difference. Especially in a school like Shibusen.”

“It might, but it’s not like I’d have any say in it.”

His lips twitched, but he dropped the subject diplomatically. Yukio could tell something had rattled her badly. He almost found it intriguing the way she tried to act like there wasn’t anything wrong.

“North, maybe you should stop trying to play tough and hide things. You’re not very good at acting.”

Now she stumbled for something to say. And in the end gave up, clamming up stubbornly. Yukio permitted himself a momentary grin before focusing again on the beaten path ahead of them.

 

The darkness pestered North’s senses with dozens of half glimpsed demon souls. She understood now why as a student they didn’t see or learn about demons. The difference being the organization. Demons could easily pass as normal humans and didn’t have physical bodies. Shinigami looked for mutilated souls, not these parasites that barely looked any different from humans. Demon souls did vary based on species, but generally only differed in shape and design. Also they kept the typical crystal blue rather than a kishin egg red.

“Ah, a firework,” Yukio said suddenly. “Someone’s given up.”

Shura, drunk on her beer, slurred, “You go collect them.”

Sitting by the firepit, North reached out to her fellow students. She could sense Takara and Kamiki on their own in two separate directions. Not from the firework. The others clumped in a separate area.

North stood and rested Tiashe’s bow form on the ground. “Wait, I’ll go.”

“You’re injured,” Yukio protested.

“Exactly why I’m going. It’s a trap.” She clamped her free hand on Yukio’s shoulder. “I know each and every soul in our class and none of them are from where that firework came from.”

“But if it’s a trap…”

“I’m injured. If you go and get tied up, that leaves me and Shura. I’m sure Shura’s capable, but if a capable enemy arrives, I wouldn’t be reliable in a full blown fight. If I get tied up with that crap out there, you’re more reliable in a fight right now. Not that I’d get tied up by a trap.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to. You stay here and watch camp. If I think I’m in that much of trouble, I’ll signal for help.”

“Knowing you, you wouldn’t do that to save your life.”

North half-shrugged, stopped by the pain in her arm. “I’ll see you later.”

“Oi.” North turned so she could see Shura. “What makes you so certain that none of the kids set off that flare?”

“I just am. If you want to interrogate me, wait till the test is over.” North turned and sped off into the darkness of the woods. Though it bothered her, a flashlight wouldn’t have done her much good running along. The number of moth souls she glimpsed in that darkness bothered her enough while they stayed in the background of the shadows.

 

Back at the camp, Shura suggested, “Your friend has a problem with sitting still, I think.”

“North knows what she’s doing. If she says it’s a trap, I’ll take her word for it.”

“North Star. Unknown origins, No recorded family. There’s some hint at a family by that name that was slaughtered several years ago, but it was never investigated. Until Father Fujimoto picked her up off the streets, she barely even existed. And you really trust her word that much?”

“I do. We’ve lived together for about a year now. She doesn’t talk about everything, but I’ll trust her in a battle. She keeps her head and always does her best. Why wouldn’t I trust her?”

Shura shrugged. “I dunno. I was just saying.” She hummed a short phrase and leaned back. “Just stay on the lookout.”

“Don’t go falling asleep on me,” Yukio minded.

 

“Who’s the blue haired chick? Is she the one you wanted drawn away?” Amaimon pointed to North running towards the ambush location. Mephisto tapped his cane on the tree below him.

“No, but it won’t hurt the operation. I wasn’t informed that she’d be taking part in this exercise.”

“Who is she? An exorcist.”

“She’s my interference.”

“Oh, the one that you said you’d be rid of.” Amaimon leered at his brother sneeringly.

Mephisto whacked him with the cane. “Yes, that one. She survived on pure luck and idiocy. My advice, hit the camp ASAP after the kids return. That girl is lightning fast and the master of this forest doesn’t stand a chance even with her injured.”

“You know I don’t like rushing things.”

“That’s why I’ll give her something to puzzle over for a good while. But, it’s no guarantee.”

 

Her eyes slowly readjusted to the darkness after a lightning flash. She hadn’t seen any people, only one large moth that attacked her.  As she blinked away the spots in her vision, the wind picked up, rattling branches. A moment later, a thick fog rolled in.

North grumbled about the cold wet air as it clung to her school uniform. She rubbed her broken arm and then cast about for Yukio.

North froze, finding nothing. The sense of straight-forward duty that Yukio emanated eluded her. She cast out for the others. Shura’s perverted, honest soul also didn’t show up as the same counted for the seven exwire trainees. Neither could she feel Tiashe.

“What?” She threw out a thin lightning brand into the fog. The lightning passed her up again as it rebounded back.

North knelt down and let another thin string of lightning branch out. This time she tracked along it, counting the feet before it bounced back at her.

“Twenty feet,” she announced to the air. She rose and inched forward till she reached twenty feet. The fog swirled thickly, obscuring any vision beyond a few feet, but to her eyes, nothing had changed. She did not hit some sort of invisible wall. Then her soul weaving did bounce, but not against something physical. North tested her limits and marked the boundaries with scorch marks and an invisible circle with her soul weaving.

“How annoying.” She stood at the center of her circle with a forty foot radius. “Time for a little fun.” She reached her good arm upward and charged it with energy that then shot out like a ball of static electricity, stretching and searching the boundary for a weak point.

 

The barrier shattered much like glass under the pressure of a single lightning blast. North rushed forward, feeling the explosion before she heard it. In one jump, she got to the top of the trees for a better view.

She took one breath to size up the situation. One demon she didn't recognize holding Shiemi in his arms. Rin and Yukio attacking him. and a second demon soul attached to Shiemi. Mephisto lurking somewhere out of sight. Shura and the others inside of a sealed bubble; by choice though instead of as captives.

"Yukio!" He whirled in a heartbeat, looking for the source. he turned somewhat annoyed at spotting North.

"You're late!"

North cleared the final ground between them. "It was a trap and it took awhile to break. Who's the creepy dude with Shiemi?"

"Amaimon, one of the demon kings. So you were right. what do you think would have happened to me if I'd gone?"

"You'd been stuck until someone found out what happened. can you be ready to grab Shiemi?"

"Yea, why?"

"Parasite type soul attached to her."

He nodded slowly. About to ask another question, North dropped away, moving in a long loop to the other side of the battle. Above them, on the open rocks, Rin pursued Amaimon angrily. Amaimon dodged and ducked as if it were a game.

Rin and his oppenent stopped and turned when they heard North yell, "Hey, Amaimon!" North rushed in. Lightning crackled around her left hand fist. Rin smiled in relief when he saw her. The demon king sneered in contempt, moving to use Shiemi as a human shield.

Amaimon blinked in surprise when North hit Shiemi in the ribs without hesitation. the following electrical blast sent him sprawling and Shiemi flying. Rin's relief vanished.

He yanked North closer by grabbing her collar. "What the heck did you do that for, North?"

She grabbed his chin and pushed it to the side towards Yukio and shiemi. "She's fine, Rin. That was my Soul Breaker. I needed to get her out of harm's way."

"What?" Rin looked from his brother to North. "That was..." Rin trailed off when North suddenly coughed up blood, splattering it all over his shirt.

"That wasn't nice at all," Amaimon growled from behind North. he raised his bloody fingers with a snarl.

As Rin blanked on what to say as North dropped, Yukio left Shiemi to her classmates. No one paid attention as the 'abandoned' recurve bow in camp turned into a boy and started running. Tiashe charged through the trees, in pursuit of the yell of North's name.

Yukio did not realize he'd yelled so loudly as he drew and fired upon Amaimon. Rin came to his senses and swung at the demon. Amaimon ducked backward first to avoid the gunfire and then had to block Rin's attack.

"Is she okay," Shima asked as Konekomaru knelt by Shiemi's side.

"I cannot find any physical damage. Whatever North did, she got rid of that parasite."

Shima nearly sighed his relief and then stopped himself. "Yea, but now she's in trouble. Ahh... any ideas?"

Suguro growled, "I'm certainly not letting that guy get away with what he's done." he reached into his pocket for his matches.

At that point, Tiashe ran past, ignoring the three boys in his haste to reach Her side. Suguro exclaimed in surprise, but had to leave it at that. Watching Tiashe run up the rock slope, Konekomaru thought out loud.

"I wonder if he's some sort of hidden instructor."

"A shrimp like that a teacher? he's smaller than Yukio."

Suguro struck a match and lit his one sparkler. "Like it really matters," he grumbled as he sent the sparkler flying towards Amaimon.

Luckily for Tiashe, no one else noticed him reach North and roll her over. her eyelids flickered in reaction to the light. "North?" he whispered. She tried to respond, but the noise came out in a bloody cough. Tiashe quickly pressed his fingers to her lips.

The sparkler burst between Yukio and Amaimon. Wires wrapped themselves around Yukio's bicep and pulled him gently backward. He turned. Tiashe waved for the older boy to come over.

"You got here in a hurry," Yukio whispered. he shifted North onto her front for a better look.

"I have good hearing. Is it bad?"

"Five puncture wounds. probably just a little lung damage. I can at least hasten the healing process for her." Yukio dug into his belt pouch for the item he needed. Tiashe swallowed, trying to ease his nerves. "Tiashe, you should get out of sight. No one's supposed to know about you."

"I'm staying with North."

Yukio  looked at Tiashe for two seconds. somehow, he highly doubted Tiashe would even go if he were forced. Yukio shook his head and went back to his work, filling a syringe for use.

Next Yukio looked back to the fight, Amaimon had moved on to attack the other boys.

"Tiashe, get the others out of here." Yukio grabbed Tiashe and shoved him forward. "I know you're worried about North, but she'll pull through. So get your ass in gear." Tiashe glowered at Yukio. Yukio refused to budge and so the younger boy turned tail.

Yukio turned to his brother. "Rin, don't! He's just provoking you!" Rin jerked and looked at Yukio. Then Rin's eyes slid beyond Yukio to North and the anger took over.

Half conscious, North struggled to get an understanding of what was happening. She'd felt Tiashe next to her a moment ago and Yukio's soul wavered with some sort of desperate feeling. Amaimon was elated, by what she did not know. Rin's soul, she'd come to know a little bubble covered it when the sword was sheathed. but suddenly the bubble vanished, leaving his demon power in full view.

"Wha!" Yukio exclaimed as a grip on his arm suddenly pulled him backwards. He turned to regain his balance only to reach out to support North. "You should lay back down. That serum may stop the bleeding, but you're not in any condition to walk around."

"I noticed, Doctor," she croaked. "What'd I miss?"

Yukio pulled her arm over his shoulders. "Amaimon attacked the boys from class. and Rin went nuts. Are you sure you won't just lay back down?"

"Are you sure you don't want electroshock therapy?"

"Please don't," he pleaded lightly. "Fine, I'll help you down to the camp. No way I'll be able to stop Rin now." North leaned on him as they started down the slope. When they rejoined the others, Tiashe took Yukio's place by her side.

 

The group stopped to rest on the bridge. Shura turned and stared at the blazing mountainside with gritted teeth. Still feeling loopy from the blood loss, North paid little attention to the conversation going on. Shiemi was speaking to Yukio about something that everyone else wanted to know about. It was the new voice joining from afar that made North focus on the present.

"No matter how you look at it, it's obviously just like that night. Glorious blue tinting the sky and the roar of the flames. Don't you agree, Shura?"

"Arthur," Shura growled.

Ignoring her, Arthur continued, "On the topic, Shura, What is the meaning of this? You haven't reported on what you were supposed to."

"Ah haven't? Funny that," Shura slurred. "Why ever would I do that?"

"Not funny, Shura. I happen to be your boss now. Best to give your best." He grinned. "If you were-"

He broke off his sentence as Mephisto teleported in with the rampaging Rin secured. Shiemi let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Oh my," Mephisto greeted Arthur. "It has been a while, hasn't it Angel? Allow me to express my pleasure at you receiving the meister in Paladin."

Arthur continued his previous statement. "If you were able to judge that they were hiding something related to Satan, Immediate elimination was permitted. Shura, the beast spouting blue flames. Isn't it related to Satan?"

Shura refused to reply leaving an uneasy silence in response to his question. Mephisto sheathed Rin's sword, extinguishing the flames and calming Rin.

"Mephisto," Arthur added, "You finally showed your tail. Grigori will be informed of your betrayal."

"You're being rude to a gentlemen such as I. I have yet to show my tail." Mephisto twisted Rin's arm and whispered, "Wake up. You don't look like someone about to have a demon sword-to-demon sword fight."

"Huh?" Rin blinked rapidly, trying to understand the situation. Without the time to react, Arthur shifted to Rin unseen.

"By the order of True Cross Academy's Supreme Advisor of Grigori, I will execute Satan's Spawn."

North moved half a second slower than Shura. Shura's slash hit open air as Arthur moved away and then lightning flashed. shifting in next to Shura, North followed up immediately. She lunged forward spinning for a jumping roundhouse aimed at his head. He ducked, the static clinging to her leg causing his silky hair to frizz up.

She only just touched ground when he grabbed her throat in an iron tight grip.

"Brat. Don't get cocky."

"Let her go, Arthur," Shura snapped. she held her awakened demon sword ready to attack.

"Siding with Mephisto, Shura?"

"Not a chance. Let North go. She's already injured enough."

"She attacked me. Why should I spare her?"

Tiashe cut in, "Because she's about to electrocute you."

"What nonsense is- Aagh!" he dropped her suddenly stumbling back. he stared at his smoking glove. "What?"

Tiashe rushed over to his partner and helped her up. "You're lucky, dumbass."

Arthur snarled silently, his eyes bouncing from North, coughing up blood, to his crisped hand and tingling arm. He opened his mouth, as if to start a rant and then stopped. After a moment he calmed himself and addressed Mephisto. "An order has come that I now perform disciplinary action in interrogating you, Mephisto. Of course, I will bring Satan's spawn as evidence. Shura, you will act as witness."

North ignored Tiashe's whispered pleas for her to sit down and rest, reaching out to lean on the railing. Her head feeling somewhat dull, her hand slipped. Everything faded for a moment and then returned. Yukio leaned over her, talking to someone out of sight.

"-carry her?"

"That I can. Don't worry about it, Okumura-san." North blinked and felt someone picking her up. She failed to draw energy to protest and closed her eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, even I think North faints too much, but she's a tad unstable to start with, so what are we going to do about it? Follow me on Twitter for updates on this and all my other endeavors @EmeryldL


End file.
